More Than Life Itself
by Undeclared Death
Summary: [Part I] Friendship. They had shared it for five years, and it was still as solid as ever. But did their feelings for each other end just there, or did they run much deeper? :: Logicshipping. [Seth:Isis]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I'm not Kazuki Takahashi, therefore I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Author's Note:** Kaiba's predecessor will be called "Seth" and Ishizu's will be called "Isis." (Yes, I use both versions.) Don't bother telling me that Seth is called "Seto" or "Set," and that Isis is supposed to be called "Aishizu" or "Aishisu" because I already know, and I don't plan on changing my mind because of it.

**Warning _(Updated, Please Read!)_: **There will be major spoilers in this fanfiction. In addition to this, there will be some lines that will seem reminiscent from the Anime/Manga. The only reason for this is because this fanfiction is meant to completely coincide with the Anime/Manga. I do not make any money off what I write, so the lines/phrases/comments are all sole property of Kazuki Takahashi. Please keep that in mind as you read future chapters. Once again, **_ALL _**credit goes to Kazuki Takahashi.

**

* * *

**

C**hapter One--- **

"I'll win this duel, high priest Seth. Mark my words, I shall not be defeated."

The auburn-haired man smirked, his vivid cerulean eyes gleaming as he did so.

"You know," the high priest began, his sneer still in place, as he gripped the gold rod he held in his right hand even tighter, "you'd sound more convincing if you weren't already sounding fretful, Priest Mahaado."

The opposing chestnut-eyed priest growled under his breath in irritation. After fingering the flaxen ring he wore around his neck, he called his attack without hesitation.

"Magus of Illusion, attack him! Spell-binding phantasm!"

The scanty magician lurched forward, his scepter pointed toward the beast. As he flicked his staff, the mage caused a light gray circle to form around the opposing monster.

The priest sneered a bit, failing to see that the azure-eyed high priest seemed more than ready for his assault.

"Show this fool what real power is, and break through that servile bewitchment, Duos!"

The beast did as Seth commanded; the monster easily destroyed the enchanted spell binding seal. The high priest seemed to notice this, but did not hesitate to call his attack.

"Now, Duos, attack his sorcerer!"

The two figures lurched at each other. Although, the 'battle,' if it could even be called one, didn't go on for long. The paltry necromancer was easily forced back into place. Mahaado winced and stifled a gripe of agony.

The smirk of the mahogany-haired being widened a bit, almost to the point of a grin.

"Now, if that caused as much pain to befall you as I believe it did.." the gold rod possessing high priest started, "then this will surely obliterate what's left of your strength."

The conflicting priest kept his lips pursed together, seeming as if he was ready for anything. However, his amber eyes told a different story. They could not hide the emotion hidden deep within; an emotion Seth could clearly see in those sepia orbs -- fear.

"Duos, finish this imbecile off! Aura sword attack!"

Immediately, the silhouette charged at the meager sorcerer. With his tool in hand, the delineation slashed at the magician. The sound of a blade cutting through a solid form was followed by an intense, ear-piercing outcry of travail.

As the two forms slowly disappeared, the cerulean-eyed high priest saw the other was already on his knees. To repress yet another wail of anguish, the afflicted priest forced out a strenuous cough as beads of perspiration trailed down his face.

"Look at yourself, Mahaado; you're pathetic!" Seth stated impersonally.

Resentfully, the priest raised his russet irises to connect with the other's distant azure ones.

"How do you expect to protect the kingdom from that thief when your Ka cannot even survive a mere scratch?" the upright individual questioned in the same tone of indifference, "Believe me, fool, if your Ka does not sharpen, I'll personally see to the withdrawal of your priesthood."

Mahaado said nothing. The cerulean-eyed priest of authority shot the other another indignant look before he gracefully turned on his heel and strode out of the battle chamber.

As Seth exited the palace all together, his thoughts traveled back to his duel with Mahaado. The priest of authority felt no remorse, not at all. Mahaado deserved what had been forced upon him. He was absurd if he truly thought his miniature spellbinder could actually surpass the Ka of a high priest's.

Seth smirked and switched his gaze towards the golden rod in his hand.

_The Sennen Rod_.

Finally, it had all paid off...

The long, incessant hours he spent as a boy studying scrolls, memorizing incantations, and strengthening his Ka. He had been waiting to possess it for years, and now, he finally did.

At last he was high priest; second to the pharaoh himself. It had been a month since the ceremony for his high priesthood had been performed; and what a month it had been...

All who saw him addressed with more esteem, more respect.. His days were solely his, and his alone.. He did as he pleased, whether he be in the temple, the palace, or working alongside the high priestess. Seth's sneer stretched farther across his face.

_Isis_.

She had arrived at the palace five years ago. The amber haired priest of ascendancy kept that fateful day in mind as if it was just yesterday..

* * *

The brunette-haired high priest-in-training walked through the palace, his scroll gripped securely in his right hand. He strode forward, enjoying the small portion of the day he got free from his lessons. How tiresome they got, not to mention repetitive. He needed a break to rejuvenate himself; he deserved it.

_"Pharaoh Akunumkanon!"_

_Excited anticipation rang throughout the spoken words. Seth stopped behind the marble column he was passing by as he heard rushed footsteps approaching. _

_The teen pressed himself firmly against the pillar and lightly turned his head toward the direction of the voices. As his cerulean irises looked onward, he saw two figures approach. _

_The first was none other than the Pharaoh. __The ashen eyes that were covered by his equally colored, large, bushy eyebrows showed intrigue and interest. _

_Next to him stood high priest Akunadin. His gray bearded face was set with a stern, almost annoyed expression. He faintly glared ahead, his Sennen Eye gleaming as he did so._

_Seth's gaze followed Akunadin's as it swept right past the leaden goateed Siamun. Instead, it fell towards the right of the violet-eyed assistant. The teen's azure irises widened in surprise and curiosity as they fell upon the unexpected fourth individual._

_A girl.. And a fairly pretty one at that. _

_It was true; there, next to Siamun, stood a young, ebony-haired girl dressed in a_ _plain iridescent tunic that cut off about an inch above her ankles. Her sapphire like eyes were narrowed in front of her and remained placid, as if she hadn't the slightest clue she was in the presence of a king._

_The silence between the three men quickly ceased. _

_"Siamun, what is cause of your alacrity?" questioned the deep, full-toned voice of the pharaoh._

_"Pharaoh, when I made my rounds of the village today, I overheard the cries of a young peasant woman. It seemed that her adolescent son had wandered away from her, and she was greatly distressed. She said that she had circled the entire village three times, but hadn't caught eye nor ear of him. _

_This was when I caught sight of a young girl," the right-hand man of the pharaoh motioned a hand towards the girl standing beside him, "walking towards an unusually large crevice in the wall at least ten feet away from her. As she reached the opening, she bent down and pulled out a sleeping, adolescent boy out of the gap. _

_She then made her way back to the woman and asked if the boy belonged to her. When the woman nodded in joy and accepted the child back into her own arms, she asked this girl how she found the boy when she herself had looked in every part of the village. Her answer was that she had foreseen it."_

_Seth raised his eyebrows a bit in shock. _

_'Foreseen?'_

_There was no way. A commoner such as her couldn't have had the power to predict the future, not even those of high authority did! Akunadin, it seemed, was thinking the very same thing._

_"Siamun, you naive fool!" the priest began, his glare switching from the girl to the auxiliary, "How could you be misguided by this village girl? You, the pharaoh's right hand!" _

_"But this girl.." the adherent started, "I sense she has incredible power; her status is not important! Seth was a peasant boy before he arrived at the palace, and he holds great strength! You never protested about Seth becoming a member of the Pharaoh's Royal Court, so why must you raise an objection to Isis?"_

_"Seth is an entirely different case!" Akunadin retorted, as his tone grew cold. "This decision, however, is up to Pharaoh Akunumkanon." he added as he growled lightly under his breath._

_Both men turned their gaze to the pharaoh. Akunumkanon, on the other hand, didn't seem ready to make his decision just yet.._

_"What is your name, dear girl?" the king questioned attentively._

_"Isis, sir." _

_"Your age?"_

_"Fourteen."_ **(1)**

_"Where is it that you live?"_

_"In the village Master Siamun spoke of." _

_Akunumkanon paused a moment. After clearing his throat a bit, he continued. _

_"Is the tale Siamun narrated the truth?"_

_"Yes it is, sir."_

_"Would you swear on it by Horus, Isis, and Osiris himself?"_

_"No, sir."_

_"And why is that?"_

_Seth moved closer to the edge of the column, waiting for the girl's response._

_"Pledging on the name of the gods is not permitted, sir. It is a sin. I would rather be thought of as a deceiver than one who has tarnished the name of the gods." she answered calmly._

_The teenager enlarged his own eyes as Akunadin and Siamun widened theirs in amazement. Even Akunumkanon seemed in a state of shock at the knowledge of the girl. Silently, he raised a hand and placed it under his gray beard, deep in thought. His eyes never left the raven-haired girl's face, and she, in turn, never cringed under his piercing gaze._

_After moments of reasoning and contemplation, he spoke._

_"She shall stay, and be trained to possess the Sennen Tauk.."_

_Siamun's face broke into a beam, and Isis smiled faintly. Akunadin, although, seemed appalled. _

_"But Pharaoh..." the high priest began, determined to change the ruler's mind, "she--"_

_The king raised a hand towards the protesting high priest. _

_"My decision stands, Akunadin, there is no use in arguing.." Quietly, the high priest snarled and shot an intense glare at the ultramarine-eyed girl. Her countenance, however, remained as tranquil as ever. _

_Seth, who also seemed outraged by the judgment, rolled his hands into fists, completely forgetting about the scroll in his hand. He only became conscious of what he had done when it was just too late. A loud cracking sound was ejected into the room as his palm made contact with the papyrus._

_The high priest-in-training quickly jerked his head away from the corner and compressed it stiffly against the cold marble of the pillar. Although, the coolness did little to chill the teen, he was feeling warmer than ever. Perhaps, the young adult hoped, no one had heard him. Maybe the impact of his hand against the scroll wasn't as emphatic as he thought it had been..._

_"Who goes?" demanded Akunadin in an icy tone._

_Seth's stomach churned in dismay, but he had no choice but to comply. Slowly, he emerged from behind the column, his heart pounding against his rib cage. _

_The high priest-in-training felt all four pairs of eyes set on him. He was in complete indiscretion, but he was determined not to show it._

_"Seth, boy..what are you doing here?" the high priest asked, his irises pointed at the teen._

_"Forgive me, Master Akunadin.." the young adult began, keeping his voice steady, "I did not mean to intrude. As I was making my way through the palace, I heard voices and stopped behind the pillar so that I may not interfere."_

_"..Interfering was exactly what you did, boy." Akunadin stated in a tone of accusation, "See to it that it will never happen again."_

_"I will, sir." _

_As he concluded his statement, the teen turned and began to depart from the room. Unexpectedly, he was called back._

_"Seth.." the pharaoh called out obligingly._

_The azure-eyed teenager immediately turned around to face the king._

_"Yes, Pharaoh?"_

_"..Please show Isis to one of the guest rooms in the palace." Akunumkanon replied kindly._

_The high priest-in-training nodded, "Of course, sir.." _

_As he turned to face the girl, his cerulean spheres locked with her own sapphire ones for a brief second. "Follow me." he stated coldly as he turned back around and began his departure. The obsidian-haired girl complied and followed him out of the chamber. _

_No sooner had they exited did Seth speak out._

_"You seem more fit for the duty of a slave rather than that of a priestess." he began, a sneer setting on his face, "You aren't a slave, are you?"_

_Seth expected her to retaliate with a defensive death glare. She, however, did something completely the opposite._

_"..Funny, I was about to ask you the very same question." the girl answered coolly, as she glanced at the sleeveless white garment that stopped at his knees. _

_The teen growled at her, his smirk fading into a stony stare. The opposing teenager remained unruffled. _

_"I bet you were ecstatic when you were invited to stay at the palace." he spat distantly, "A chance at wealth and integrity."_

_A small smile crept across Isis's face. _

_"Actually..I declined Master Siamun's offer. I told him I rather live a life of peasantry than deal with those in the palace who thought they were as important as Osiris himself." the ebony-haired girl shot a glance at Seth, who intensified his glare, "He pressed more firmly, but my mind had already been made up. It was my mother who suggested I go with him. She said a life in the palace would more safer and securer.." _

_From that point onward, the trip through the palace was completely silent -- save the sound of their feet hitting the floor with each step. The teen boy's footsteps only ceased as he halted at a door, the girl's soon followed._

_"This will be your room." the high priest-in-training stated icily as he opened the door. Isis took a step inside._

_"I thank you." she replied, and with that, shut the door in his face. _

_The teen snarled under his breath as he turned and began exiting the corridor, his strides lengthening with every frustrated step he took._

_

* * *

_

The high priest took a few steps towards the palace walls to shade himself from the rising sun. The day after Isis had arrived, something so unexpected occurred, that even he himself could not cope with..

* * *

Seth stood, waiting, in the palace chamber where they were taught each and every day. Their lessons had just concluded for the time being and he, along with the rest of those in training to become part of the Pharaoh's Royal Court, were being asked to gather in the chamber. So far, he was the only one present. -- Well, at least aside from **her**.

_The teen scowled at her. There she was, sitting pleasantly on one of the four stone benches that had been set out for them. She had arrived only the day before and already she had spoken back to him multiple times._

_How he loathed her. Who did this girl think she was? Never in his entire life had a girl reprimanded him in such a degenerate manner. All of the girls he had encountered throughout the years of his life usually fell at his feet. A mere glance from him and they would start giggling, a smirk and they would be melting in a matter of seconds._

_All girls -- except **her**. Why was **she** so different? What made **her** so unusual? What was with this girl?_

_"It seems our soon-to-be-high priest has taken a liking to our new priestess-in-training."_

_The azure eyed teenager broke away from his thoughts and whirled around to face the owner of the statement. In front of him stood two individuals whose ages were similar to his. The first was a teen with spiky, tri-colored hair -- Atemu, the fourteen-year-old present Prince of Egypt. __The second was a brown-eyed teenager with equally toned hair -- Mahaado, the fifteen-year-old priest-in-training. Both stood with a grin._

_"Nonsense, prince." the auburn haired high priest-in-training answered in a tone of full disagreement. Perfect, this was just what he needed, a bunch of ludicrous lies concerning the girl and himself. _

_"Come off it, Seth. You gawk at her every time she's in the same room as you. It's obvious to see." Mahaado said, his grin widening, "Pity though, she doesn't seem to care."_

_The cerulean-eyed teen stared icily at the equally aged priest-in-training._

_"..She cared when you made a complete fool of yourself in the Dining Hall yesterday, Mahaado." the high priest-in-training stated with a smirk, as his glare turned into a look of complete mockery._

_The russet-eyed teenager let his beam diminish._

_The mahogany haired teen broadened his sneer. It was true, after all. The day before, as he made his way into the Dining Hall to join the others to have their orderly meal, he spotted four figures in the distance standing in disorderly semi-circle around something. As he walked over to investigate, he recognized that it was a someone rather than a something. _

_Isis stood a few feet away from the quartet of teens that he now recognized as Atemu, Mahaado, Shaada, and Karim. __When he finally reached the five beings, he saw that the girl among them was smiling a bit at them all, while they themselves acted like complete morons. Each took a turn stepping forward to shake her hand, and declare their identity._

_First was the fourteen-year-old-priest-in-training Karim who kept glancing at her feet, and then her face in a rhythmic pattern, when he took her hand, as if this was the first time he'd ever seen a female. Next was Shaada, who was also fourteen and training to become a priest, was grinning madly, looking completely psychotic as he shook hands with her. Even Atemu had lost his composure as he locked hands with her. With his other hand placed behind his head, the tri-color haired prince was laughing for no apparent reason. Mahaado, however, was in the worse condition of them all. As he began to take a step onward, his feet seemed to entangle with one another. He would have surely fell forward into the girl if trio of boys hadn't caught him in time. As he was pulled backwards, he straightened his back; his sepia bangs a mess over his equally colored eyes. _

_Seth stifled a laugh and looked over to still grinning Atemu, who seemed to be thinking the very same thing. The priest-in-training glared at the opposing chestnut haired teen._

_The high priest-in-training heard a small creak emerge in the room. Turning his head and looking back, he saw Karim and Shaada enter the room, followed by Siamun._

_"Please sit down." the pharaoh's right hand stated as he motioned his hand to the benches that had been laid out, while he moved to the front of the chamber. _

_The azure-eyed teenager began making his way towards the small seats that were just large enough to fit two. As Atemu sat down, Seth moved down to take a seat next to him. Abruptly, the high priest-in-training was pushed back. As his eyes came into focus, the cerulean-eyed high priest-in-training saw Mahaado place himself down next to the prince. Seth's eyes flashed._

_"Move over." the vivid blue-eyed teen demanded._

_The russet-eyed priest smirked as his eyes narrowed ahead, "There's more room up there."_

_Seth looked forward, and realized why Mahaado was sneering. _

_Isis._

_There was absolutely_ _**no** way he was going to sit down next to **her**. They already had the ridiculous idea that he liked her -- if he chose to sit down without a fight, they would surely never let him live it down. The high priest-in-training looked around in desperation, hoping to find a different seat. __Shaada and Karim, however, were already occupying the remaining seats._

_In frustrated defeat, the stormy aqua-eyed teen switched his gaze forward. That was when he realized the fourth stone bench that had been set out. _

_Why hadn't he thought of it before? It was so obvious._

_Seth strode over to it and sat down. No sooner had he make contact with the seat did the mahogany haired young adult suddenly fall to a floor as the bench clattered and broke into pieces. Seth reached out a hand to break his fall just in time. As he looked at his dust-covered clothes, the __sound of snickering reached his ears._

_The cerulean-eyed teen looked back over his shoulder to the quartet of boys._

_Shaada sat in a slightly hunched position, doing a poor job of coughing to hide his laughter. Karim had completely turned around, and was clutching his stomach as his right hand clamped over his mouth. Atemu seemed to be biting his tongue firmly, but strained snickers were still escaping from his throat. Mahaado, although, didn't even seem to be trying to contain himself. He, unlike the others, tossed his head back and began laughing openly. _

_Seth turned his gaze to the girl, mustering up the coldest death glare he could._

_"Why didn't you warn me that the seat was unstable?" he questioned fiercely._

_The girl kept her eyes narrowed in front of her. "I don't recall you asking.."_

_The high priest-in-training snarled at her as the sound of sniggering became even more audible. _

_"That's quite enough, boys." Siamun stated in a slightly detectable sound of amusement, as he broke through the intense laughter._

_With much difficulty, the chortling and chuckling slowly faded away, and then completely ceased. The teen got to his feet and dusted the excess pieces and fragments of the stone off of his tunic. Isis wordlessly moved over to the left of the bench; Seth grudgingly sat down next to her, as the pharaoh's assistant began speaking._

_"I am presuming you have all been acquainted with Isis, and if so, you all know that she will be training as a priestess. Is that correct?"_

_The five boys nodded--the high priest-in-training, however, in a discontenting manner. _

_"I have called you here to report that matters have changed."_

_The azure-eyed teen smirked as Siamun finished his sentence. He knew it. He had known it since the day she got here -- she would be working as a servant, a slave. She didn't deserve the title of priestess; she wasn't worthy, and finally, Pharaoh Akunumkanon had come to realize it. _

_"Seth," the teenager being addressed looked up as the right-hand man began, "Isis will be joining you as you study to become high priest. She will be trained to become high priestess by your side."_

_The cerulean-eyed young adult let his mouth part, completely shocked and astounded. _

_Mahaado leaned forward towards the high priest-in-training. "Looks like you'll be working with her closer than you thought, Seth." he whispered in a tone of mirth. _

_The stormy-eyed teen rose to his feet, his entire body tense. "Master, you cannot be serious. I am quite capable of performing my duties as a priest of authority without assistance."_

_"One can never be too sure, Seth. I trust your abilities, but these times are filled with perils and dangers. It is safer if there are two of you undertaking the work equally."_

_"But Master, I--"_

_Siamun shook his head at the teenager. "These orders come from Pharaoh Akunumkanon himself; it is final."_

_The high priest-in-training felt his muscles_ _contract in animosity, and_ _then relax in bitter defeat._

_

* * *

_

For the rest of the week, Seth remembered, he had done everything in his power to make her days at the palace a living nightmare. However, nothing seemed to work; she was impassable -- or at least, she seemed to be..

* * *

The cobalt-eyed teen forced his legs to stride over towards the palace gates, bruised and cut, his normally spotless tunic torn and dirtied from his encounter in the village. The guards on duty eyed his unusual appearance carefully, seeing that he had returned quite a while after dusk without his horse. Nevertheless, they granted him entrance.

_The high priest-in-training walked over to the palace walls, leaning against one of them for support; he didn't feel like going in just yet, he was in too much pain. Despite it, however, the teen was glad he had visited the village. While he had been there, he had performed one of the main services any priesthood required--justice. _

_It was true, for as he was making his way through the village, he had come across a girl. Although, the girl had been no ordinary girl. Her facial features were remarkably unusual--pale skin, white hair, and blue eyes. Many would think she would be clothed in the finest silk, and adorned with the most gorgeous of jewels; she, however, sat locked in a cage like an untamed animal. _

_A little distance away from the cage sat marauders, who, he had heard, said they were planning to sell her away as a slave because of her rare characteristics, which would bring luck to the owner, and wealth to themselves. He had not hesitated at all to approach the cage where the girl sat in distress. She seemed completely astonished to see him, especially when he had begun picking the lock. He had broken through it with ease, and in a matter of seconds, he had helped her out of the crate._

_One of the marauders, although, had seen them. The bandit charged towards them both, ready to attack, but he had easily countered and thrown him to the floor. Grabbing the girl's wrist, he had run over to his horse and climbed onto it, helping the girl up as well._

_They immediately took off, while the pillagers chased after them. As the horse's speed increased, the plunderers effortlessly became outmatched and were left behind. Telling her to ride the horse to the next town, he jumped off, and told her his name. Reaching out his left hand as he ran alongside the horse, he hit it, causing the ashen horse to gallop faster. He had stopped and watched it race off as the girl turned and told him that one day she would repay him._

_Abruptly, he had felt a pair of hands cease hold of him, forcing him back._ **(2)** _He had screamed for the few ravagers that surrounded him to let him go, but instead, they had begun questioning him about the whereabouts of the girl. When he wouldn't respond, they had started inflicting pain upon him--cutting and bruising him in every possible way, which eventually had made him bleed. _

_Unexpectedly, he had seen a massive white dragon rise over the village, roaring. He had immediately felt himself being released from the hands of the marauder, and turned to see the other bandits that had been surrounding him run away in fear. The dragon, however, attacked and blasted them. Getting to his feet, he had continued to watch the mighty beast in amazement._

_A drop of water making contact with his battered skin caused Seth to wince and return to reality. The chestnut-haired teenager looked up and felt another drop of water, this time it hit his face. _

Rain?

_How could it be raining? The season of Inundation had just passed; it was the interval of Going Forth now, when the days grew longer and warmer, and farmers began planting their crops. _**(3)**

_As he felt another droplet of water fall against his beaten skin, he flinched once again. The beads of water soon began falling more quickly, and Seth found himself cringing every second or two. With no choice, the cerulean-eyed teen urged his feet to move over towards the palace door. Gripping the door with his marred he pulled the door outward as quietly as he could. _

_Fortunately, it had been left unlock. __-- Did they know he had not returned yet, is that why they had left it open? Or had one of the servants simply forgotten to lock it? _

_The auburn haired teenager brushed away the question, and peered inside. It was completely dark, with the exception of the moonlight shining through the small creaks and cracks in the palace walls._

_Seth stepped inside, shutting the entrance door nimbly behind him. The high priest-in-training pressed forward, the soreness in his leg muscles beginning to recover somewhat. Cautiously, he walked--taking a step, stopping, straining his eyes to see if a vase or statue was in the way, and then stepping again. _

_Throughout the entire palace floor, Seth repeated these movements until he discerned the outline of yet another door. He pulled it out as gingerly as before, and saw that it was one of the two corridors that led to the bedchambers. _

_He had nearly made it._

_The teen quickened his pace, and lengthened his strides, trying to walk as fast as he possibly could without making noise. Luckily, he knew that the only vials and effigies in the vicinity were the ones placed along the edges of the hall, next to the walls, so he didn't have to worry about knocking one over by accident. _

_As the bedchambers came into view, Seth began numbering each one. His was the fourth from the left on the right side. It seemed like a handful to remember for most, but he had been residing in the palace for more than half his life. So to him, it was as simple and automatic as remembering his name. _

_The teen continued to stretch forth, only a few doors away from his own room. As he passed by the remaining chambers, he heard the faint sounds of deep breaths and snores. _

_However, as he exceeded a particular door that was slightly ajar, the scent off freshly fallen rain reached him. The teenager immediately came to a stop at the wall outside the room._

_With curiosity completely taking over his mind, the azure-eyed teenager pressed himself steadily against the wall, forgetting about his battered appearance and the pain that continued to throb in each and every one of his bruises. Moving his head to the right, Seth surveyed the space inside. __He remembered this room -- it was Isis's room. _

_The sight of a door opened to the outside caught the auburn-haired high-priest-in-training's gaze. Each chamber in the palace had a single door leading outside to a small balcony. Most used it to clear their head or get a breath of air. Although, why was she using it now, of all times, when the rain was falling in heavy patterns?_

_The cerulean-eyed young adult placed a hand lightly on the entrance door, and moved himself so he could get a clearer look of the balcony. _

_Positioned on her knees was Isis. Her ebony tresses fell over her shoulder, her already drenched beige tunic becoming even more sodden by the second, clinging to her arms. _

_The teen lightly smirked. He had no idea what could have been the matter with her, but he was determined to find out. Lightly gripping the door with the hand that was already placed onto it, Seth widened the gap between the entry and the wall, and stepped inside. _

_The teenager sauntered across the room to the opening doorway, now fully overlooking his exterior and the twinges of sting he felt. Stepping onto the terrace, the stormy eyed teen felt the cool droplets of rain intertwine themselves through his chestnut locks of hair. The young adult glanced down at her, seeing that she had no clue that he was present, and standing behind her. He could use this to his advantage._

_"Well, well, well if it isn't our newly proclaimed high priestess-to-be..." the high priest-in-training started as he paced over to where she was positioned, and knelt down in front of her concealed face. "Why is it that you're purposely soaking yourself? We don't want you falling ill, now do we?" he mocked, his smirk increasing in length. _

_"...The village you have returned from has burned down to ashes." murmured Isis in a soft, quiet tone, as she brushed away the ridicule. _

_Seth's sneer vanished in an instant. "What?"_

_"It is true..nothing has been spared." the raven-haired girl replied in the same reticent tone of voice._

_She couldn't have been right. She was a peasant girl, never could she have had the ability to foresee the fate of others. Still..then why did he have an unexplained feeling that she was telling the truth?_

_"If what you're saying is true, then we must tell Pharaoh Akunumkanon." he stated as he got to his feet. A hand loosely wrapped around his wrist. The teen glanced down and the girl who was stopping his procession._

_"There is no use, the entire village has already been massacred; there are no survivors.." she whispered as she released his wrist. "..Not even--.." her voice wavered._

_Seth knelt down next to her once more, his tunic completely teemed with water. "Not even what?" he asked, shocked by the unusually soft tone his voice took on as he questioned her. Why was he letting himself be so sympathetic towards her? This was, after all, the same girl that had completely embarrassed him only the week before. _

He was supposed to loathe her.. Wasn't he?

_Isis took a long pause of silence before she chose to answer. When she did choose to respond, her voice was barely above a whisper. "..My...mother..."_

_The vivid blue-eyed teen felt himself become overwhelmed with a deep feeling of grief and sorrow for the girl in front of him. His heart went out to her; he knew exactly how she felt. _

_He remembered the day his father rode off on his horse, reminding his mother not to reveal his identity for the sake of their safety. No news was brought about to them about his father ever again; he was presumed for dead. He himself had only been six years of age when his mother had died of a deadly raid that took place in the village not soon after. She had told him to run, run as far as he could to safety, and never look back. He had listened to his mother, and ran, but was still able to hear the piercing scream of anguish she uttered as the thieves stabbed her mercilessly. Only when the pharaoh appeared did he halt. _

_After hearing about all that had happened in the village that terrible night, Akunumkanon took him in to be trained as a high priest to the pharaoh. From that day forward, he had treated him like a son--while Atemu and himself grew close, almost like brothers.._

_A quivery shiver by Isis caused the high priest-in-training to return to reality. The teen glanced at her, and saw that she was straining to keep herself calm. _

_"..What about your father?" the teenager questioned in a rare tone of sympathy._

_"...He died when I was an infant, along with the rest of my family, after a deadly plague swept through our village. My mother and I were the only ones who remained alive.. She traveled to another village, and raised me there...now that she is gone.." the girl's vocalization faltered once again as she struggled to finish her statement."...I have no one." she choked as her voice failed her completely. _

_Seth's countenance softened. Slowly, he outstretched his right hand towards her. Placing his thumb under her chin, the teenager titled her chin upwards. With his free hand, the azure-eyed teen moved a large lock of obsidian hair away from her face, and joined their gazes together. _

_"Wrong, Isis...you have me." he stated with a small smile of sincerity. Droplets of water fell onto Isis's face, but Seth could still see a fresh array of tears emerge from her already blood-shot eyes. _

_Without even considering what he was doing, the teen gently pushed the girl forward with his left hand. As she fell against his chest, she seemed completely startled. Seth, thinking he might have went to far, nearly pulled back. _

_In a matter of seconds, however, Isis had already buried her head into his chest, her tears falling freely. Seth's right hand went aloft, and stroked the girl's raven hair tenderly, as his left arm locked around her waist._

_Moments passed by, yet neither of them tried to pull back._

_"...Don't leave me...Seth.." Isis managed to utter with much difficulty._

_The teenager tightened the grip he had around her waist reassuringly. __"Never will I do such a thing." he whispered into her ear as he continued to run his hand through her drenched midnight tresses._

_"Thank you..." _

* * *

And that night, Seth recalled as he began walking once again, they both gained something that neither of them thought they ever would with one another.

Friendship.

* * *

**(1) -** Most peasant girls in Egypt usually married by age twelve to boys a few years older than them. I changed that around just for the sake of the fanfiction.

**(2)** - In the Japanese Version, the marauders had begun burning the village. As Seth screams for them to leave, they come and cease him. All the while, he cried out for his mother as he helplessly watched his village burn. This is before he begins living in the palace.

**(3)** - The civil year for Egyptians was divided into three seasons: Inundation, Going Forth, and Deficiency. Inundation was the time when the Nile overflowed the agricultural land, which is similar to our winter. Going Forth, such as our spring and/or summer, was the time of planting, when the Nile returned to its bed. Lastly, Deficiency, or the Egyptian version of our present-day season of fall, was the time of low water and harvest.

I know, I'm a hypocrite...but please excuse my late updating. I've been studying, finishing up some work, and living through power outages. I hope this chapter makes up for it; I tried to make it as long as possible. I'll update whenever I can, I still have a lot of work to get through, including a few major exams I need to study for. Please exonerate the inconvenience. Future chapters, however, will be a bit shorter. Uhm..forgive me? Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Thank you to those of you who reviewed. And maybe I won't delete this fiction just yet...at least I know there are a couple people out there that don't want me to.

Anyway, onto the second chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Two---**

**(1)** " - _they see your glories, the dwellers of the hollows in their recesses_ - "

Isis was now more than halfway done with her hymn. She sat in the palace courtyard, her hands joined together in front of her in complete reverence. Her eyes were shut, concealing her shimmering sapphire irises from view as she continued with her tuneful prayer.

" - _they adore as you arrive to them, they occupy the front of your bark as you set in the horizon of Manu, renewed as Ra each day._ - "

She felt it strange how her voice could change as it did from being subtle to melodious. Perhaps, though, it was fact that she had been reciting these for over four years now. Her lips parted once more as she harmoniously chanted the last few lines of her morning appeal.

"- _Grant that my soul may be among them - ,_" she hymned, "- _may your radiance beam on my frame, may I see the sun's disk amid those enlightened spirits of Hades, who sit before Unnifer, tending with careful regard the form of the Osirian scribe of the sacrificial table in royal Apt, Panehsi. By_--"

" -_ his son, - _"

Isis stopped her chanting at once at the interruption, recognizing the voice in an instant. She heard the light pattering sound of foot steps proceed her way. Gradually, the tapping grew louder until it finally ceased. That was when she felt the familiar presence take a seat down next to her.

" - _giving life to his name, Scribe of the divine book of the lord of the Two Lands, the protector residing at the royal palace, Apherumes, justified. - _"

A small smile polished her countenance.

His aura was easily discernable. After all these years, it hadn't changed a bit. The intense energy that emanated from him..thegruff tone of his voice..the familiar scent of burning cedar that he gave off..

It was all too well-known...

"Seth.." The priestess of prestige slowly exposed her cobalt eyes, and veered her gaze towards the equally colored irises of the high priest positioned next to her as she placed her hands onto her lap.

The auburn-haired chief priest nodded at her, a sneer still resting on his lips. "Isis."

Formalities and regulations had always stressed the importance of referring to someone by their given rank, rather than their name. But they themselves had always made an exception--for the other.

"It is pleasant to know that you have not forgotten the hymns you learned as a boy." Isis instigated, the small smile still playing across her features, "It seems that your newly acclaimed status has not gone to your head as much as I speculated it had."

The priest of authority scoffed at her. "Come now, do you really think that lowly of me?"

Isis laughed somewhat at his sudden defensiveness. "I only tease, Seth."

The rod-bearing priest lightly glared at her as a counteraction. The high priestess, however, only grew in her laughter. For all of the years that she had known him, he had always hated being taunted and laughed at. Today was no exception. Accordingly to the times before, the fault was all his own. He made the simple act of doing it both easy and entertaining.

"You should really expand your usage of kohl, Isis."

The woman being addressed immediately ended her laughter. Her visage grew stern as she saw the smirk reappear onto his face.

"You know just as well as I that I detest wearing anything to enhance my countenance."

The sneer stretched farther across his face as he heard her sharp retort. He knew this. He had always known how she had--and still did--despise using kohl. But as the rules stated, it was a requirement for every member of the Pharaoh's Royal Court. Isis, however, always had gotten around that rule by wearing only a thin lining of the powder around the rims of her eyelids.

"..You may not favor accenting your face…but you do look stunning when you do.." Seth stated, as his mind traveled back to the day of his inauguration as high priest. Policies stipulated that you were to escort a woman to the ceremony--preferably one who held the same position as you--in this case, Isis. He hadn't objected to the idea; after all, he would rather accompany her than a girl from the village. After what had seemed like hours of waiting, she had arrived.

He remembered it so clearly..how dazzling she had looked...

She had been clothed in a dress of pure white silk that was embroidered with jewels, and went down to her feet. A golden headpiece lined with gems had been set onto her head, and underneath it, her raven hair had been left open elegantly. Her arms had been adorned with flaxen bangles and bracelets, her hands decorated with henna. Her eyes had been lined with a strong mixture of what seemed like green malachite, galena, and oil, which caused a dark shade of kohl to appear. Applied onto her cheeks and lips appeared to have been a mixture of what looked like red ochre and water.

He hadn't cared what it was..all that mattered was that she had looked radiant. Her beauty seemed to be as striking as that of a deity herself. She had left such an impression that that night, he had not been able to get a grain of sleep...

"You flatter me, Seth." Isis answered, snapping the priest of esteem out of his thoughts. She completely turned away from his gaze. Unnervingly, she shifted under his stare, not to mention his words. Surely he had been mocking her.

"I only speak the truth, Isis." he affirmed, proving her last thought to be fallacy.

The equally ranked priestess said nothing, and let an awkward silence come upon them both. The high priest turned his gaze towards the outside of the palace gates. There he saw diverse groups of peasants, villagers, and merchants scattered at the periphery of the entry. More were continuing to arrive by the second. Seth heard the words 'pharaoh' and 'king' repeated over and over again.

So word of the prince's new title _had_ gotten out in time.

It had been a hectic month, especially after Pharaoh Akunumkanon's death. It had happened the day after his ceremony to become a finalized high priest. Akunumkanon had already been feeling ill, but had nevertheless performed ritual. Overexertion, it was said, led to his downfall. The rite had taken up the last bit of strength he had been able to muster during the duration of his malady. The next morning, it was announced that he had died peacefully in his sleep. Atemu had been shocked beyond compare; he had refused to believe it for fact. He only accepted it as true when he had seen his father's lifeless corpse resting on the bed in his chamber.

The mummification process had to be rushed somewhat, in order to have time to prepare for Atemu's initial ceremony of becoming the new king of Egypt. Through it all, he had seen how close his cousin had been to breaking down completely. But he had managed to get through it. Yesterday, the formal rite had been performed, making the prince the newly commended pharaoh. Today, the citizens of Egypt would finally be able to see and hail their new king for the very first time..

The midnight haired priestess of command abruptly got to her feet as she, too, caught sight of the group of citizens that stood outside of the palace gates. "We should return to the palace. The pharaoh will be needing us shortly."

The high priest complied and arose from the bench.

The two began to proceed towards the palace entrance. As they walked forth, the stormy eyed priest of authorization heard the pleas and supplications of the citizens who stood outside the gates:

"Lord Seth! Lady Isis! We implore thee! We beseech thee! Grant us entry! We must see our new king!"

Their rallying appeal failed to cease, causing Seth to become immensely irritated. As the two figures of authority began entering the doorway into the palace, the cry seemed to grow even louder, triggering the young high priest's exasperation to get the better of him.

"Let us in! Let us in! Let us--"

"_Silence_!" the brunette haired man shouted as he turned away from the entry door to face the crowd.

The roaring and screaming of the assembly of the townspeople immediately died down; only small, inaudible whispers were perceived.

"My patience has grown thin enough.." Seth began through gritted teeth, "you will gain entrance _only_ when the pharaoh himself is ready to be presented."

"But, Lord--" a man from the crowd began to protest.

"Any discrepancy, and I will _personally _see to it that you are thrown into a torture chamber." the high priest added, as he signaled the guards to move forward with a nod. The civilian pursed his lips together in bitter resentment. Seth glared menacingly at him before he turned away from the crowd entirely to face the ocean-eyed woman standing inside the doorway. Isis steadily stepped aside and let him pass through.

As she shut the door behind him, he looked forward and met her disappointing gaze.

"What have I done now, Isis?" the leading priest questioned in a tone of exasperation.

"There was no need in such hostile threats, Seth." the high priestess replied in a calm, yet firm, manner, her voice articulating her discontenting eyes, "They simply wanted to see the pharaoh and nothing more."

"_Demanding_ that we let them see the king instantly showed us the utmost disrespect." Seth began as he folded his arms over his chest, "I have never tolerated such insolence, nor do I plan on doing so in the future."

The auburn-haired high priest clenched his jaw, his fury growing with every second that elapsed.

Isis sighed silently to herself; there was no use in dwelling over what he had done. Patience had never been one of Seth's renowned attributes, so it wasn't strictly his mistake. It was all in his nature, and for that he could not be blamed. No, not by her.

The high priestess reached out a hand and gently place it onto his tense arm, causing Seth to cynically revert his gaze. A small smile poised her lips as she caught his gaze, all dissatisfaction turned into moderation in her aquamarine eyes.

"Come, let us proceed onward to the throne room."

Gradually, the eminent priest felt his body slacken. A nod gave her the affirmative answer as she took her hand off his arm. The two strolled forward in silence. There was no need for words anyway; they both understood each other well.

Seth stole a glance at Isis, and saw that the gentle smile still weakly rested on her lips. He felt his own lips begin to quirk upward; she had always had that affect on him. How she did it, he did not know. But it had always worked; her calming demeanor had always--and still did-- make him relax, no matter how furious he was..

Before long, they entered the lavishly decorated throne room, complete with columns, pillars, and statues that marked the significance that the previous pharaohs still had on their lives.

"..Mahaado's face is sickly pale... What could have caused him to undergo such frailty?" Isis questioned as she observed the Sennen Ring bearing priest leaning against one of the palace walls in the far left corner as he conversed with Karim and Shaada.

Seth looked towards the dark haired priest. He did indeed look enervated.

Mahaado raised his head and saw the two high-ranking figures that stood studying him. He nodded and smiled towards the prominent priestess whose headset was adorned with the image of a falcon. She returned his unspoken greeting with a small, but newly formed, smile of her own. His eyes then switched towards the priest whose importance was symbolized by a serpent on headpiece rather than a falcon.

Seth smirked at him as the conflicting man's russet eyes provided him with a stony cold death glare. The high priestess, noticing the hostility and disdain between the two men, let her eyes trail down to the golden Diadiankh that was clasped onto her left arm. Theoretically, her gaze switched from her own Diadiankh to Seth's, and then Mahaado's.

"You challenged him to a Ka Battle?"

The high priest's sneer vanished in an instant as he turned and met Isis's judgmental look.

"I am guilty as charged." he began flatly, "But I had a legitimate reason for doing so."

"And what may that be?" she asked skeptically.

The brunette-haired man opened his mouth to reply. Unexpectedly, he felt the presence of another enter the room. Almost cautiously, he inclined his eyes to the left. Sure enough, someone had entered the room.

Akunadin.

There the senior priest stood. His right eye trailed the entire room, stopping every so often to look at the other individuals who had gathered in the room; his left eye--the Sennen Eye--remained motionless as usual. As Seth caught his stare, Akunadin turned his full attention towards him, his flaxen eye boring into him in a virtually censorious manner.

"The _Pharaoh_ will be entering shortly, I suggest you five take your places by the throne." the aged priest recommended, ironically, in a tone of commandment. The exalted priest couldn't help but notice how he stressed the word 'pharaoh.' He seemed almost...resentful?

Nevertheless, the head priest complied, as did the remaining five persons in the room. They each spaced out evenly, three on either side. Seth knelt towards the left of the throne--his right--as it was said by decree. Isis joined him on his left, as did Shaada to her left shortly afterwards. On the opposing side, Akunadin kneeled contradictory towards the azure-eyed high priest. Karim positioned himself on the elder priest's right, and Mahaado on the right of Karim.

After they were comfortably situated in a kneel, each of the six individuals clamped together their right fingers into a ball and arranged it diagonally across their chest. This, as they all knew, was the formal salute to the newly acclaimed pharaoh. Not only did it show respect, but also eternal allegiance to their new king--Atemu.

With a strident thud of the main entrance door, the newfound pharaoh entered. He was dressed in the proper apparel of a pharaoh. His first garment was a pristine sleeveless white garment that stopped a bit higher than his knees. At his waist hung an aquamarine piece of cloth that was outlined in white. Its tip extended about half an inch lower than the white article of clothing underneath it. A thick gold metal band that was clasped around his waist suspended it. The neckline of the item of clothing was adorned with gold. Roughly, five inches of golden cuffs clutched at each of his legs. Set on his lower right arm was a Diadiankh, and on his left, three golden wristlets. One flaxen armlet was equally aligned on each of his upper arms. A single golden ornament decorated his left shoulder blade. What other flaxen jewelry he wore was covered by a long, nearly navy cloak. The only ornament it didn't conceal were the golden bands that rested securely on his neck. A pair of almost three-inch earrings dangled from both his ears. A golden headset with the traditional Sennen symbol rested on his head, two cobalt gems sited on both sides of it. Lastly, his Sennen Item--the Puzzle--rested on his neck, slinging by a thin auburn colored string.

As he proceeded the steps towards the throne, Seth tilted his head upwards slightly, and saw the look of anxiety and poignancy that the youthful king had placed onto his face. He didn't blame him, of course. His father had just died last month, and already he was expected to take on the conspicuous task of pharaoh.

Atemu caught the copper haired high priest's gaze and smiled at him a bit, his violet eyes flashing, as if saying, _Is this all really necessary?_ Seth returned the beam with an approving smirk. However, as tri-color haired king seated himself onto his throne, the ruling priest couldn't help but feel a small twinge of jealousy. Seth marveled at the feeling. Why did he have to be envious anyway? Atemu was the rightful son of the former pharaoh Akunumkanon. He deserved to be king; it was a given standard.

The cobalt-eyed high priest quickly brushed away the feeling. He looked up towards the throne, and Siamun, now Atemu's accessory, gave him a confirmatory nod.

Seth immediately rose, and strode over to the small set of stairs. With both his left hand, and his Sennen Rod bearing hand outstretched in front of him, he spoke. "And now, let the ceremonial festival of the Pharaohs commence!"

At once, drummers began drumming their instruments, as two women began dancing for the newly presented pharaoh.

Seth strolled towards the right of the throne and positioned himself about a foot away from the steps. Mahaado took guard of the opposing side. The remaining four descended off the steps of the throne and scattered themselves a few feet away from the steps.

The auburn-haired high priest saw the negative look on Isis's face as she watched the two entertaining women fling themselves across the room with the rhythm of the drums. Seth stifled a small laugh. She had always despised the fact that women were used as pursuit and diversion. Not only that, but the fact that the attire they wore was far too revealing. The foremost priest glanced at their clothing. He certainly had to agree with her on that.

Seth caught sight of the pale light that emitted from the chief priestess's Sennen Tauk. Her expression changed from novelty and then to alarm in the matter of a second. She whirled around and faced the left side of the throne steps. "Mahaado!"

The priest flung out his pallid cloak in a flash, just in time to catch a sharp dart that was speeding towards Atemu. The mahogany-haired high priest took a step forward as he saw the trespasser, who was standing on an elated balcony over the throne, aim to take another shot. "Catch that intruder this instant!"

Quickly, the sentinels rushed towards the pillar. In a matter of seconds, they had caught the prowler and constricted his hands behind his back tightly with rope. Swiftly, they brought him down and placed him in front of the pharaoh.

"Attempting to attack the King of Egypt is an unjustifiable crime." Isis stated firmly, directing her statement to the interloper.

"Indeed." Mahaado stated, "Especially when we are in the midst of a sacred ceremony. Cast this man into the dungeons at once."

"I have a better idea, Priest Mahaado." Seth cut in as he stepped forward, "As Isis stated, this felony is intolerable. And because of this, I suggest that this fool be put on trial by the Sennen Items." The cerulean-eyed principal priest turned his gaze towards Atemu, awaiting an answer.

The mauve-eyed pharaoh nodded in agreement. "Do as you must, Seth."

The chestnut-haired high priest glanced at Shaada. "If you will start, Priest Shaada." The priest nodded once before he stepped forward, the Sennen Ankh gripped rigidly in his right hand. A yellow light immediately began to illuminate from the ankh. The priest promptly stepped back, wincing a bit. "This man harbors the shadow of an evil creature in his heart.."

Akunadin then stepped forward, his Sennen Eye focused steadily on the intruder. "I now call upon the energies of my Sennen Eye! With my sacred item, I will reveal and extract the beast that dwells within this man." As his sentence came to an end, his Sennen Eye began to glow. Instantly, the prowler's mouth opened as if he was being compelled to be an unseen force. It floated above the trespasser's head, exposing its fangs and clawed fingers.

As he took a step back, the Sennen Eye bearing priest turned his head towards his pupil. "Use the power of your Sennen Rod to seal this beast away."

The prime priest concurred the proposition with a nod. As he glanced at the group of guards, they hurriedly shuffled behind him and lifted a large stone tablet. Gripping the golden rod tightly in hand, Seth raised it above his head, and then pointed it towards the shadow creature. "Relinquish this beast!"

Immediately, the dark being absorbed into the Sennen Rod. Then, as the young high priest struck his sacred rod against the stone tablet, the outline of the beast appeared onto it. Seth satisfactorily removed the Rod.

"Well done, Seth." Akunadin stated, giving him a rare praise of achievement.

The vivid blue-eyed initial priest sneered, and then turned his attention towards the figure sitting on the throne. "Pharaoh, if you will it, we can have the man executed."

"Now, Seth, do not forget your teachings." Akunadin scolded, "The darkness within this man's heart has been expelled, it is our rightful duty to set him free." The senior priest inclined his head towards the sentries. "Release him."

The cinnamon-haired high priest raised his gaze forward, glaring at the priest before him. "Mahaado, palace security is _your_ responsibility. How did this intruder make it past royal guard?"

The russet-eyed priest diverted his gaze. "You are right.." With his head lowered in modesty, he bowed before the throne. "Accept my apologies, my King. The Sennen Ring has been behaving bizarrely lately, making it difficult for me to detect criminal activity. I ask for your permission to increase security forces to fortify the land."

"Do as you must, Mahaado." Atemu replied, a small amount of apprehension heard between his words.

"Store this stone in the tablet sanctuary." Seth commanded the guards. Several protectors proceeded forward, and began dragging the tablet off.

The newfound pharaoh raised a hand to his forehead.

"..Perhaps we should continue with the coronation festivities." Siamun suggested.

"But I have just been attacked!" Atemu protested in a tension-filled voice.

"Do not worry, Pharaoh." the subordinate began a smile placing itself onto his face, "I am personally in charge of constructing your tomb. If any harm befalls you now, be sure that no thief will be able to escape the traps that I set in your mausoleum."

Atemu returned the smile, understanding the words of his vizier. "If you insist then, Siamun."

Seth watched the two in silence, and looked up as Akunadin began his address. "May the festival of Pharaoh Atemu continue." he stated, once again in a tone of bitterness.

A strained sound of both upset and despair reached the ears of the high priest's. He looked up, catching sight of Isis, who was clutching her Sennen Tauk painfully. She had had a vision...but of what?

"..Isis.." he began in a tone of concern and interest, "What did you see?"

She looked up, locking her gaze with Seth's. "An evil force is approaching the kingdom. It lurks just outside the palace walls, and bears a great power.. We are all in grave danger..."

* * *

**(1)** - All italics beginning and ending with '-'symbolize parts of an ancient hymn recited to Ra. This isn't the entire mantra, but just the middle and ending parts of it. In all reality, the actual hymn is very long, not to mention beautiful.

Not sure when this'll be updated, I'm under a lot of pressure at the moment. Being a Junior sucks. Kids, take my advice and never grow up. I'll update this whenever I can; I'm making no promises.

Leave a review, please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews, everyone. They're really encouraging! And I just wanted to let you all know that I rewrote the first chapter, for about the third time. Sorry, I just have a thing about everything being...perfect..or at least trying to be.

Anyway.. Before I announce the chapter, I'd like to say that some of the sentences/comments/statements in this chapter, and in future ones, is taken directly from the manga and anime. I'd just like to give the credit back to Kazuki Takahashi. So, if you see some quotes you recognize, understand that I know where you're coming from. Absolutely **ALL** the credit goes back to Kazuki Takahashi.

* * *

**Chapter Three---**

Seth's eyes narrowed in marvel. "'An evil force?'"

The sound of a sharp breath reached the high priest's ears. He switched his gaze forward to the left, and saw Mahaado, who's Sennen Ring had begun to glow furiously.

"The High Priestess is correct; we are in the presence of pure evil." the russet-eyed priest replied, "Brace yourselves."

As Mahaado finished, a strident groan emitted itself into the room. Each of the eight persons trailed their gazes over toward the door. Swiftly, they heard the entry unlock and open with a loud thud. Immediately, a figure fell in. In an instant, shrieks were heard, and the two dancing girls and entertainers rushed off in fear.

The azure-eyed chief priest strained his eyes, and identified the outline as a guard -- or at least he _used_ to be a guard.

The man's face was gashed, his arms and legs bruised and cut. His javelin was broken in half, the pointed spear severed off cleanly. Crimson blood poured out of the deep wound that lined his back. The thick scarlet substance stained his clothes and skin; there was no way he could have survived..

" -- We finally meet, _Pharaoh_ Atemu."

Seth raised his gaze from the lifeless body towards the entrance. There stood a man, with a look of pure hilarity placed onto his face. The mahogany haired high priest noticed a large scar underneath his right eye. It was a long mark, which had two other scrapes protruding from it horizontally. Regardless of the scar, both his violet eyes were filled with glee as he looked at the small puddle of blood that he stood in. His white hair was lightly visible underneath the fawn cloth he had placed onto his head. The material was set in place by a few yellow strings, and was decorated by a single emerald jewel. He wore a dark indigo cloth around his waist that stopped a bit higher than his knees. Over that, he wore a long, ruby-colored robe that extended down all the way to his ankles, and expanded at the bottom. A golden cuff and bangle rested on each of his legs, along with flaxen sandals. He wore flaxen bracelets, necklaces, rings, and even a sash that wrapped around his chest. Around his back he carried a pallid white bag that was filled with various golden trinkets and ornaments.

"Identify yourself, intruder!" Atemu stated in a tone of order.

"..Akifa." **(1) **the white-haired man answered.

"...What is your purpose here?" the tri-color haired pharaoh questioned distrustfully.

The partly scarred trespasser named Akifa grinned, almost psychotically. "You mean to tell me that you do not know?"

"..Cease your riddles and answer my question." the violet-eyed pharaoh demanded.

Seth noted that a small amount of hesitation leaked through Atemu's direct order.. Was he actually anxious?

"You seven have something I want." Slowly, his lavender eyes trailed off each sacred item.

Seth's eyes flashed as he stepped forward. "...First, you intrude on our celebration, and now you are demanding that we willingly hand over our Sennen Items? -- Fool, you have sealed your own fate.."

"While we're present, you won't even get near the pharaoh.." Mahaado spoke up firmly.

Abruptly, a loud chuckle discharged out of Akifa's throat. "As if you six can actually capture me with your minimal power.."

"...Only chosen individuals who have gone through soul training can possess the sacred items. If a malevolent being, such as you, attempts to touch one of the seven mystical items, your soul will burn." Akunadin replied bitterly. "The seven heavenly tools are used to maintain order in the world."

"Stop saying things that excite me." the thief answered, his grin widening, "Now I'm even _more_ determined to possess them."

"..You've overlooked one thing.." Mahaado cut in, "You have to get through the six of us to get to the King... And I assure you, that will _not_ happen."

So you six will battle with me first?" the bandit questioned, "Fine, so be it. Once I defeat you, I'll have the majority of the Items in my possession."

"...That is assuming you will prevail." the cerulean-eyed high priest stated as he outstretched the Rod. "We will use our power to sentence you to death right here and now."

"Stop joking.." Akifa began in an amused tone, "You can't do anything, even _with_ your Items. So I suggest you hand them over. I promise to put them to good use."

"Never." the exalted high priest of Egypt stated decisively.

"..Then perhaps these gifts will change your perspective." the pallid-haired man replied as he threw the white bag into the air, the fabric that rested on his head falling to the floor. A loud clinking sound was heard as the golden objects that once rested in the bag fell to the marble floor.

"...Those are stolen riches from the tomb of the former pharaoh!" Isis exclaimed, appalled at the infringing man's actions.

Seth grimaced. "Robber..."

Akifa shrugged carelessly, "So these riches don't please you? -- No matter, I've brought another token of my esteem." As he concluded his statement, he raised his right hand towards his mouth. Placing his index and middle finger onto his lips, he lightly blew, producing a whistle.

In an instant, a tan horse galloped inside the throne room. With it, the steed dragged a lifeless corpse that had been wrapped in strips of white linen cloth. As the horse made a sharp turn, the mummy slid towards the white-haired thief.

"...My father!" Atemu managed to call out. Stun was easily perceived through his cry.

Satisfied, Akifa tugged at the head of the mummy and placed his right foot onto the dead body. "..Yes, everyone, say hello to the previous King of Egypt."

Seth glanced at the newfound pharaoh who seemed to be lost for words. The emotion that showed in his violet eyes seemed to be a mixture of anger, distress, and pure bewilderment..

"..You barbarian, are you mad!" the brunette-haired high priest demanded rather than asked as he turned away from the tri-color haired individual. "How dare you step on the body of Pharaoh Akunumkanon! I'll flay that foot to the bone!"

"...You have gone too far, Akifa." Atemu managed to utter, his voice, however, wavering, "Your soul _must_ and _will_ be judged by the Sennen Items."

The priest of authority shot a glance at the few guards that had remained uninjured. "You heard the Pharaoh, bring a sealing tablet at once."

The small group of men quickly scattered. In minutes, they had brought forth the requested tablet.

"Let the Sennen Trial begin!" Seth shouted, gripping the golden rod held in his right hand even more rigidly.

"..Fools, your weak magic can never contain me." the white-haired thief stated, letting out another laugh soon afterwards.

"...No mortal can resist the power of the sacred items." Shaada replied, "And we will prove that right here and now--"

"Just a moment, Priest Shaada." Karim interrupted as he stepped forward. As he outstretched the Sennen Scale in front of him, it tipped back and forth.

"..It is unable to find balance." the Scale possessing priest began, "This can only mean that the evil in this bandit's heart is immeasurable.

Akunadin nodded. "Karim is correct. I also sense darkness within this man, one that knows no bounds. Akifa's soul is a bottomless pit, in which thrives a terrifying creature..."

The Ankh bearing priest quietly took a step ahead, holding up his Item. "Reveal the beast lurking within Akifa." The moderately disfigured robber began chuckling once more.

Shortly after, Shaada took a step back, gasping. "That's no ordinary beast; it's the most powerful being I have ever witnessed. The sealing tablet is far too small."

"That's ridiculous." the Rod holding high priest stated emphatically.

"Seth is right." the elder priest started, "We have never had any difficulty before."

Akifa continued to laugh, and as he did, a large, serpent-like creature appeared with a bang behind him.

"...That is..unbelieveable!" Akunadin exclaimed in amazement, "How can such a creature live in the heart of a petty thief?"

"..Diabound, meet the Pharaoh." the white-haired crook instigated as he slowly ceased his mirth, "Pharaoh, meet the creature of your demise!"

"Mistaken again, fool." the leading priest of Egypt stated as he gracefully twirled the Rod between his slender fingers. Swiftly he stopped, and pointed the golden scepter at the massive ashen-colored snake. "This ends now."

Repeating the same steps he had done earlier that day, he let the beast absorb into his flaxen rod. Immediately after, he struck it against the stone tablet. Just as before, the image of the giant serpent implanted itself onto the tablet.

"Just as I suspected." Seth answered as he turned away from the tablet, "Akifa's soul has been cleansed."

The scarlet robe wearing man's gaze instantly switched to the floor, his pallid bangs shielding his eyes from view. "..Thank you, Lord Seth.." he began in an unusually gentle tone, "that evil thief was attempting to control me; you saved my life! Now I am free -- " Suddenly and unexpectedly, his voice switched back to its original form. "-- Free to annihilate you, that is."

"..Impossible!" the brunette high priest exclaimed in shock, "How could my sealing spell not have worked?" In a matter of seconds, the sealing tablet began to crack. And soon, the colossal snake had returned to its place behind Akifa.

The robber opened his mouth and began laughing madly once again. "I knew that you would all be powerless against the dark energy of my Diabound."

"..We must unite to conquer this adversary." affirmed the elder priest as he glanced at the other five Item bearers in the room. Each wordlessly agreed, and extended their left arms in front of them. As they did this, the flaxen wing-like sections of the Diadiankhs they wore on their arms unfolded.

"...Come out and play Item holders." Akifa taunted with a grin.

The senior priest once again turned to face the sacred item possessors. "..All of you, be careful." the Eye owning priest advised, "We must combine our power."

"That is entirely unneeded, Master Akunadin. I can defeat this thief on my own." Seth stated resolutely, as he completely ignored the elder priest's warning. Indomitably, he raised his Diadiankh above him, "I call forth a creature of darkness to join me in battle!"

Right away, a piercing light speeded through the throne room. By passing every other figure and object in the room, it absorbed itself into the azure-eyed high priest's Diadiankh, causing the outline of a creature to form on one of the golden mechanism's wings.

"I summon Garestgolath!" the chief priest declared as the dragon-beast formed in front of him.

Akifa chortled yet again, "Now _this_ is a Shadow Game!"

"..No one who disrespects the Pharaoh shall go unpunished." avowed Seth, "Now my creature, wage war with Diabound!" The scarlet dragon-beast lunged forward, targeting the gray serpentine monster.

"..I call forth Winged Sage Falcos!" the incompletely wounded tomb robber declared. At once, a dark colored beast appeared between Diabound and the attacking monster. In an instant, the high priest's monster was bit in half and destroyed.

The priest of ascendancy, who rarely ever showed a sign of pain, flinched slightly as he took a step back scowling. "Curse you..vile thief." he spat bitterly between his clenched teeth.

"..Seth..."

The chestnut haired man turned towards the direction of the troubled voice. There he saw Isis. Her left fingers were balled into a loose fist that rested on her chest. Her eyebrows were lightly knitted together, and a clear look of concern filled her aquamarine pools. Seth shot her a small smile, silently telling her that he was fine. She seemed to have gotten the unspoken message because her countenance relaxed within seconds. Relieved, she returned the beam faintly.

Akifa's light chuckle caused the principal priest to turn around, the diminutive smile now turning into a look of disapproval. "Only those in the Pharaoh's Royal Court can summon monsters.."

"..How did you summon that beast?" Mahaado demanded in a question, "You don't even have a Diadiankh."

The thief snorted in amusement. "Need I remind you that I paid a visit to the former Pharaoh's tomb?" he asked as he jerked at the rope tied around the mummy's neck. "While there, I _borrowed_ a few of his toys--like the Diadiankh." Swiftly, Akifa raised his arm, revealing the golden device. The flaxen wings spread apart, revealing the images of the two monsters he had beckoned.

"...Akifa, you are interfering with forces beyond your control." Isis forewarned in a tone of caution.

"I'm in _complete_ control of these forces thanks to your former king and his personal collection of monsters, _my Lady_.." the white-haired robber grinned.

"..How dare you disturb the great protectors of the sacred crypt of King Akunumkanon." Seth stated in an outraged manner.

"...Those creatures were placed there to safeguard the tomb of the Great Pharaoh." Akunadin protested. He, although, the central priest sensed, did not seem as infuriated as the others.

Akifa frowned. "I disagree...that fool did not lift a _single_ finger to help my village when it burned to the ground. He simply sat back on his throne. And when he _did_ bother to care, the pillagers had already left Egypt."

"..You failed to mention very important fact..." the aged priest began, "The village was full of wrongdoers--murderers, thieves, bandits.. If King Akunumkanon had known there were innocent civilians, he would have surely helped."

"...Think as you may, old man.." the robber began, "...but I know the truth. That preceding pharaoh deserved to die. May that wretched soul of his never rest in peace.. May it guiltily wander in the afterlife, until the day it is finally sent to the realm of the dam--"

"Bite your tongue, thief!" Seth demanded in an enraged tone, "_Never_ speak of the previous King in such an insolent manner when I am present!" To contain both himself and his composure, the prime priest gripped the rod he held in his right hand tightly. "..He was wanted peace and harmony to reign forever in Egypt. Because of this, each and every one of us standing here before you were trained to bear the sacred items. With them, we are to rule the land with justice--not to mention thwart evildoers such as yourself."

"..Who do you think _you _all are?" Akifa questioned incredulously, "The Sennen Items were built to react to the inner darkness of the individual that holds them. The fact that each of you wield the seven Items makes you all evildoers, just like that idiot of a pharaoh, King Akunumkanon." The light violet-eyed tomb robber paused for a moment, casting each of them individual glares. "Tell me, do any of you even know how the Items came to be?"

When he received no answer, the robber continued. "The secret lies in the village of Kul Elna."

"What you speak is treason..." Akunadin started, his tone, however, apprehensive. The auburn-haired high priest shot the elder priest a small glance. Had he really meant what he said? -- Or was Akifa telling the truth? Had there really been more to the creation of the Items that they had not been aware of?

"...Deep beneath the ancient village of Kul Elna lies the Sennen Tablet." the white-haired thief answered, "The one who places all seven Items into that stone tablet will be given the power of the shadows by the evil God Zork Necrophades!"

"I haven't the slightest idea where you came from, robber.." the Eye possessing priest began, "..but I _do _know where you must go." The senior priest turned and looked at his pupil. "Seth, destroy him."

"...Nothing would please me more.." The amber-haired top priest replied, making no notion on returning his teacher's fleeting look. Instead, he raised his left arm, the golden Diadiankh gleaming as he did. "I summon my servant, The Battle Ox!"

"..Justice _will_ be served, Akifa..." Isis answered as she lifted her left arm as well, "..I call forth Holy Emanation Spiria!"

The remaining priests soon followed. Karim beckoning Bastet; Shaada calling upon Two-Headed Jackal Warrior; Akunadin bidding Gadius; and finally, Mahaado, Magus of Illusion.

The Sennen Ring bearing priest became the first to call out his attack, "My mage, attack and destroy Winged Sage Falcos!" The small magician did as commanded, and obliterated the oversized falcon.

The crimson robe-wearing robber stood with a small grin as his monster was demolished.

Mahaado widened his russet orbs in shock, "..Your creature was just annihilated, and yet you're beaming... Did you not feel any twinge of pain?"

"..I, unlike you weak fools, am not affected by meager attacks." Akifa answered, "If you want to experience _real_ power, than meet the wrath of my Diabound. Attack!"

"Fear not, Priest Mahaado!" Shaada called out, "I will aid you! Go forth, Jackal Warrior!" The large two-headed beast lurched forward. However, the command was in vain, for even the monsters combined abilities were notable to stop the large serpent, not even momentarily.

As their soul creatures were destroyed, both priests winced painfully. Shaada clutched at his heart with his left hand while beads of perspiration trailed down Mahaado's face.

"..What...power!" the brown-eyed priest managed to utter.

Akifa laughed, almost cackling. "You're no match for my Diabound!"

"_Move aside_!"

The white-haired thief's chuckle ended abruptly. Seth strained his eyes through the smoke and saw Atemu. His right hand was held outward towards Akifa, whom was pushed the to side. Slowly, the newfound pharaoh kneeled next to the mummified body of his father.

"...Father..." the spiky-headed king stated in a voice that was nearly above a whisper.

The light lilac-eyed robber grinned as he turned towards the Puzzle possessing pharaoh. "..Heh...an emotional reunion, eh Pharaoh? Some pieces might have fallen off on the way here.."

Atemu remained fumingly silent as he picked up the body wrapped in strips of linen cloth. As he turned away from Akifa, he shot a glance at him from the corner of his eye. "Stay right there... _I'm going to destroy you_." he avowed between gritted teeth.

The vivid blue-eyed high priest's eyes flared with surprise. Never before had he seen Atemu speak with such intensity..such rage...such assurance.

"Even _you_ can't defeat my Diabound.." the semi-scarred tomb robber answered, "I'll paint the walls of the palace with your blood.."

"Look out, Great King!" Mahaado exclaimed, "You're too close! Don't turn your back on him!"

"..Protect the Pharaoh before that monster attacks him!" Akunadin demanded. Although, his tone didn't seem as if it was something to be rushed. It seemed almost as if he was _suggesting_ more than _stressing_ that they save the King.

"I'll do it!" the Ring bearing priest replied, his hands outstretched in front of him.

"..Your Ka isn't strong enough, fool!" Seth called out as he shot Mahaado a censorious glare. "I summon Battle Ox! Attack Diabound!"

Akifa turned with a sour look placed onto his face, "..Noisy fools."

"Cut the demon in half!" the auburn-haired key priest commanded. Diabound, however, counterattacked and immobilized the oxen's sword arm with the coils of its serpent tail.

The white-haired robber smiled sadistically, bearing his teeth.

Seth smirked, his pale face lighting up in satisfaction. "The same goes for you!" he paused a bit as he shifted his left hand behind him,"-- Mahaado! Now! Make your move!"

"Yes!" the bronze-eyed priest exclaimed, "Magus of Illusion, use your secret power! Spell-binding phantasm!" The necromancer lunged forward and positioned his staff at the large pale snake. Instantly, a seal formed around the base of its body. Mahaado quirked a grin in satisfaction. However, his victory was short-lived. In a matter of seconds, the large serpentine broke loose, sending shockwaves throughout the entire room. Each individual in the room was forced at least a foot back.

A sharp pain shot through Seth's body; he had to do everything in his power just to refrain from crying out. The amount of agony he experienced there surpassed all that he had every felt before. He felt his pace of breathing quicken, his breaths becoming raspy. Seth closed his eyes, pausing his hoarse inhalation. Slowly, he inhaled and exhaled a few deep breaths. After repeating the same process for a minute or two, he felt himself gradually beginning to return to normal.

Although, just as he began to recover, he heard a loud wail of anguish emanate into the room.

The stormy-eyed high priest glanced to his left and saw that the Ring holding priest had fallen to his knees, "..What..power..."

He was right.

After that ordeal, he had finally realized the power the thief held. Seth looked around the rest of the room, the remaining four Item bearers seemed to be well, just shaken. And Atemu had safely arrived by his throne. He was now once again kneeling next to the mummy of his father. He was gazing at the linen wrapped body intently, almost as if they were exchanging words silently.

"Perhaps the Pharaoh should consider replacing his staff." Akifa stated as a chuckle escaped his throat.

"Your disrespect on sacred ground is sickening!" the head priest spat irritably.

"..Well pardon me for not respecting a kingdom that didn't care about my home.." the pallid-haired thief replied sardonically, "...Now, Diabound, attack them again! Eradicate their Kas once and for all!"

The brunette-haired high priest fixed his Rod in front of him as he braced himself for the assault.

"Spiria, my Ka, now is the time! Come forth and activate your barricade!"

Seth turned his gaze to the left just in time to see a pale blue tinted creature with white wings rush forward. Trailing the fairy-like monster was Isis. Just as the attack was about to make contact with the eight individuals in the room, the winged creature put up a shield, causing the assault to repel. Although, as a result, the spirit monster was annihilated.

A painfully strained gasp secreted itself into the room. All eight pairs of eyes made their way to the only woman in the entire room as she collapsed to the floor with a loud thud.

"High priestess!" Mahaado and Shaada called out in unison.

"..Isis!" Seth exclaimed in alarm. The cerulean-eyed high priest found himself attempting to rush over to her side -- however, only to be stopped by Akunadin.

"Step out of the way, Master!" the superior priest of Egypt demanded, "I must see her!"

"Stand your guard, Seth!" the Eye possessing priest insisted firmly.

Seth turned away, knowing better than to contradict Akunadin. He glared at Akifa with an expression of pure hatred as he cursed fiercely under his breath. The thief merely grinned.

"Don't worry, Lord.." the robber mocked, "She's not dead -- at least not _yet_."

"..This isn't over, Akifa." Mahaado stated crossly.

"It _will_ be soon.." the light lavender-eyed tomb robber started, "One more attack, and the palace, along with you eight, will be demolished!"

"...Then you will have to get through _me_." Seth sternly affirmed through clenched teeth, as he shot a glance at Isis, who was still positioned on the floor. As he brought up his sacred rod and pointed it towards Akifa, he added, "And I guarantee that that will _not_ be an easy task."

"No, Seth."

The high priest looked to see Atemu arise from his prior kneeling position. Slowly but unwaveringly he strode towards the six Item controllers.

"The rest of you get back. _I'm_ going to fight!" the newfound king declared.

"..Great Pharaoh..." Seth attempted to say more, but trailed off in disbelief

"So the 'Great Pharaoh' himself joins the battle. You'll soon join your father as a mummy!" Akifa sneered, bearing his teeth, "No matter what Ka you have, you can't beat Diabound! No one can! I'll make this palace..this city..into your grave!"

"Pharaoh! Look out!" Mahaado called out in concern.

"Justice is in the name of the gods.." the tri-color haired pharaoh replied. The distinguished amber-haired priest widened his eyes in amazement.

No.. He couldn't possibly be...

"And the name of the God is... -- _Obelisk_!" Atemu shouted at the top of his lungs, his voice echoing throughout the throne room. In an instant, a bright light shot behind him, forcing every individual in the room, including Akifa, to cover their eyes.

"Wha--What the..." the tomb robber's voice wavered, fear hinting all through it, "..This power that shakes the earth..."

"No! ...It can't be!" Akunadin managed to articulate, shocked bewilderment filling his tone.

"I'll show you one of my three great allies.. One of the three hidden gods!" the Puzzle holding pharaoh exclaimed.

"...Is this...a _real_ God?" Akifa questioned in panic as a droplet of perspiration trailed down the scarred portion of his face.

Atemu shot the thief a rigid glare. "Bow before the gods, Akifa!"

* * *

**(1) - **Call me weird but...I have _always_ been accustomed to calling Yami no Bakura/Tomb-Robber Bakura 'Akifa.' I read it somewhere, and grew familiar to the name. I know it might not really be what he's called in any of the animes or the manga, but, in this fiction, yes, he will be called Akifa.

I hope you liked the chapter, everyone. I'm trying to incorporate as much of the anime and manga (which you will see more of soon) in this fanfiction as much as I can. It's a bit hard...but I'll try my best. Thanks again for not asking me to update quickly. It took a lot of the pressure off of me. Once again I don't know when I'll be able to update, but I'll try to whenever I can. Please leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Once again, thanks to those of you who reviewed. And to answer a reviewer's questions, I've actually been partial, not to mention told, that Duos and The Battle Ox were the same monster. Yes, indeed wrong on my behalf. Thanks for letting me know I had made a mistake. Now, The Battle Ox is simply a monster Seth used, and not his actual Ka. His Ka will remain Duos... And forgive me, everyone..switching from anime to manga is not an easy task..

Here's the fourth chapter of my story rewrite.. I hope you all like it.

* * *

**Chapter Four--**

"Pillar of the Three Hidden Gods! Obelisk, come forth!" Atemu shouted at the top of his lungs as a massive pale cerulean beast formed behind him. His left hand was balled into a fist, his right hand outstretched in front of him towards the thief. "This ends now, Akifa!"

The pallid-haired robber's expression was of pure astonishment, horror, and terror all mixed into one. His lavender irises had turned into miniature spheres, and his teeth were clenched together compactly.

"...The God of the Obelisk! ..So it wasn't a myth..." the tomb robber stated in a quiet tone, almost as if he was whispering to himself. "It _is_ true. This Pharaoh isn't mortal! _He_ is the one Great Pharaoh who can summon the Three Legendary Gods!"

"Justice is in the name of the gods.." the pharaoh repeated, "I believe in my father's words!"

"The God of the Obelisk!" Mahaado exclaimed incredulously from his place beside Isis, who was slowly starting to stir, "Is _this_ what a God looks like?"

"..Obelisk..." Seth uttered in complete disbelief. The expression he held on his face was similar to Akifa's. How could this possibly be?.. Was this real?

"It's real!" Siamun called out, inadvertently answering the high priest's unspoken question. "Pharaoh Akunumkanon!" he cried as he glanced at the mummy he was kneeling next to, "If only you could see! The prince who carries on your dream...is the one who wields the Three Hidden Gods!"

The auburn-haired priest of authority unresponsively agreed. In the Shrine of Wedju there were three slabs of the Hidden Gods. The Giant God of the Palace..the Hawk with the Wings..and the Dragon King of the Heavens. Though they had been said to be the guardians of the palace, the names of the Three Hidden Gods was a mystery. It was said only the chosen pharaoh would inherit the names of the Gods, and with it, the power to wield them.. And that man was...

"..Well.. My plan was to kill all seven of you and take the Sennen Items.." the ruby robe wearing thief began, his tone, however, amused "I never thought I'd be stopped by a _God_. But if that's what it takes... Diabound will destroy your God..and then we'll see who the _real_ God is!"

"Akifa! The Sennen Items were given to six other individuals in this room along with myself. My father has entrusted each of us with one of the sacred items, in hopes that with them Egypt will be a land of freedom and peace..I will _never_ forgive the person who tries to steal them!"

"'Freedom?' 'Peace?' Don't make me laugh..." the white-haired robber spat bitterly as he scowled, "Need I remind you that the Sennen Items are made of good _and_ evil? They're like a double-edged sword.." His glower instantly changed to a malicious grin, "Whoever possesses them must beware.. Because you see... The Sennen Items _will_ respond to the evil that lives in every person's soul... And drag them into a world of iniquity."

Atemu instigated a stony glare towards Akifa, just as the tomb robber began speaking once more. "The rich and the powerful _love_ to talk about 'justice!' The right to _punish_ those you fear...to _kill_ those you hate...and call it _execution_ and not _murder_! ..Is that really _justice_? Or is it _evil_? What you _really_ fear is your _enemy's_ idea of justice! No one can _truly_ draw the line between just and unjust, good and evil. Only the Sennen Items can tell..they are the compass of the soul!"

The pale plum-eyed thief paused a moment, a gleeful sneer tugging at the corners of his mouth as the pharaoh intensified his defiant stare. "Even now 'Great Pharaoh'...look behind at your self-righteous figures of power..can you be _sure_ there isn't one who covets your throne?"

"What are you saying?" Seth demanded in a question as he scowled, "We six swore absolute loyalty to the Great Pharaoh!" However, as he said this, he couldn't help but reflect on the minor pang of resentment and spite he felt as Atemu proceeded towards the throne. No, there was no way that that thief could possibly have been able to sense..

"..I claim _justice_ on my side as well..." the partially scarred man started as the sneer stretched farther across his face, "I'll kill every one of you...I'll make myself pharaoh, and with the power of the throne and the Sennen Items, I'll rule the world!"

"'Justice?'" the amethyst-eyed king began as a growl echoed through his tone of voice, "Don't make me laugh, Akifa. Murder? Grave robbing? Just where is this 'justice' in your actions? You won't get a way with this!"

"I beg to differ.." Akifa stated with a grinned confidently, "Diabound! Destroy Obelisk! Surpass the power of the Gods!"

Atemu's expression remained firm as the large serpent lunged forward. "Perish.." the thief replied as his grin changed into one of triumph, "Spiral Wave!"

Obelisk, however, steadfastly withstood the large bolt of lightening that it faced. The large pale azure beast instead merely raised a arm and crossed it around its chest.

"...What?" Akifa questioned as the beast unfolded its arms, still standing solidly, "The Spiral Wave didn't do anything?"

"Akifa!" the newfound pharaoh exclaimed, "I'll show you how _flimsy_ your 'justice' is.. With the iron fist of a God! -- _God Hand Crusher_!"

The high priest watched in awe as Obelisk extended its right arm, turning its hand into a fist. With a large thump, the pastel blue beast hit the opposing serpentine squarely on the chest. The Rod holding man immediately switched his gaze to the thief who was now clutching his chest in pain as his eyes widened alarm. He fell backwards, almost as if a strong invisible force had shoved him away. In a matter of seconds he was on his knees.

On the opposing side, Atemu stood stiff with resolution, both of his hands twisted into tight fists.

"..The ultimate power of the Gods!" exclaimed Shaada in astonishment.

"He took them both down, both Akifa and his Diabound...in single blow!" the elder priest remarked in a similar tone of stun.

"...Th-That blow took a lot of my Ba..." the tomb robber admitted through a heavy breath, "..but I still have enough to get out of here... Just take a look behind me.."

Seth lightly narrowed his eyes to see through the smoke. Much to his surprise and scorn, however, Akifa was right. There the serpentine stood. It seemed to look more vulnerable than before, but it was nonetheless still present. He couldn't believe it..

"..How can this be?" Akunadin questioned in disbelief, almost as if he had read Seth's thoughts, "He _still_ has power?"

"...Don't underestimate me, old man.." the light purple-eyed man declared as he sluggishly got to his feet.

He turned his head to the left and lightly coughed, a small amount of blood discharging out of his mouth. The crimson substance that he failed to shoot out was easily discernable as it trickled down the right corner of his mouth. Nevertheless, he wore a grin.

"I see, so that's what your God can do.. You're far better than I thought.. " Akifa began, "But _next_ time it won't go so well for you 'Great Pharaoh'..."Unexpectedly, the pallid-haired robber's eyes trailed over to Mahaado.

"And you there, priest.. Don't get too fond of that Ring you wear around your neck; I plan on taking it first."

The russet-eyed priest grimly scowled at the conflicting thief.

"As for now, so long, _Pharaoh_." the scarlet robe wearing man began, stressing the last word in his statement with sarcasm, "But understand that this is the prelude to the _fall_ of your dynasty.. Just you wait... One thief _will _start a war!"

As his farewell warning came to an end, the long pale snake shot through the wall behind it, making a convenient escape. Akifa fled through the large hole straight away, his monster leaving along with him. But, as everyone could easily perceive, he would only be gone for a short period of time.

"Quickly! Follow him!" Akunadin commanded to the remaining guards as he turned away from the massive heaps of stone the thief had left behind. Seth watched as the sentries complied at once, using the same exit the tomb robber had. They swiftly positioned themselves on their horses, and began galloping after Akifa in an instant.

As if they would actually be able to catch him; the chance was slim..

"..If I may..."

The cerulean-eyed high priest veered his eyes to the left, catching sight of the Ring wearing priest help Isis to her feet. He lightly snarled under his breath as he noted the firm grip the priest had on her lower shoulders. He knew, of course, that Mahaado was only trying to help the high priestess. That, although, didn't matter; he still detested the sight of it. Seeing Isis touched in any manner by another, regardless of the reason, sickened him to the core. In view of that fact, Seth plastered a look of apathy onto his countenance, and strode over to the two individuals.

"Thank you, Mahaado.." the high priestess replied softly, lightly smiling at him with gratitude. The Sennen Ring bearing priest nodded, and returned the smile as he removed his hands. Catching sight of the higher priest's look of indifference, he turned and left without a word, proceeding after the Pharaoh whom had left the Throne Room to go to the main balcony.

Isis turned to the individual beside her, and followed the distant, stony glare he was giving to the priest who had just departed. The raven-haired woman looked at both of them, a puzzled expression faintly resting on her face. Had she missed something?

Seth, as if noting her bewilderment, looked over at her. His appearance quickly changed from aloofness into concern. "..Are you well?"

The sapphire-eyed leading priestess gave him a small but gentle beam of reassurance. "Yes, I am." The auburn-haired man half-smiled at the answer.

A semi-smile, but a form of a smile nevertheless... What a scarcity..

It was indeed a rarity for him, she knew. But it was pleasant when he did it on a choice occasion such as this. And even now, like the times before, she couldn't help but feel a warm shiver run down her spine.

"May I have a word, Seth?"

Akunadin's words shot through both of them like a blade made of ice. It was ironic how his request sounded more like a demand.

Seth's partial beam faded in the blink of an eye. Instead, his face took on a look of pure formality. She knew he had always been brief in his sympathetic emotions. In fact, he changed them so rapidly that she sometimes had to ask herself whether or not he had actually expressed the feeling of compassion in the first place.

"Certainly, sir.." the high priest answered considerately; Isis, however, taking notice of the irritation he hid in his voice. He turned to her, a look of exasperation filling his eyes. "Pardon me.."

The aquamarine-eyed primary priestess acted in accordance, and gave him a small nod. "Do as you must."

"Hmn.." the azure-eyed man answered grimly from his throat. With a swift turn on his heel, he along with the Eye possessing priest advanced to the proper exits. Akunadin gripped the handle and let himself out, as Seth approached the door he glanced at Isis, and the two momentarily locked gazes with one another. Then, in a fraction of a second, he was gone..

* * *

Seth strode forth swiftly, the cooling night breeze causing his cloak to ripple, and elegantly cascade out behind him. Out of the corner of his eye, he lightly took a glance at the Shrine he had now fully exited, the Shrine of Wedju. Akunadin had not yet departed from the Shrine, so perhaps, the high priest presumed, he had chosen to stay. There was no use in it, although. There was no way that he could possibly find a monster within the Shrine that could defeat Akifa's Ka. No, there was only one solution; the solution that he had given Akunadin just minutes ago..

* * *

_"Still no word of the thief Akifa's whereabouts?" Seth questioned coldly, shooting the guard a stony glare._

_"No, Lord.." the sentinel began in somewhat of a shaky voice, "We have expanded the search area.. The city around the palace.. The desert.. The gorge.. Even the long forgotten village of Kul Elna that he mentioned. It would be impossible to get through a net this wide.."_

_"For your sake, I hope." the high priest remarked callously, "..You're dismissed; go back on your search for the thief." _

_"Yes, Lord."_

_Seth watched as the sentry left rather rapidly. _

_"Akifa's spirit, this Diabound, has great power.." Akunadin stated, snapping Seth back into attention._

_"..If we let him live, he will pose a **terrible** threat to the palace.. To the Pharaoh.. To all of us!" the brunette-haired man exclaimed, turning his gaze back to his former teacher._

_"...We both know that if the Pharaoh had not have been able to wield the God.." the Eye possessing priest began his tone, however, acrid,"..All six of us..with all our Ka...would have died." _

_"..Yes, well...the monsters sealed in this Shrine aren't powerful enough." the main priest asserted, his azure irises studying each of the monsters engraved on the walls of the shrine, "After all, when it comes down to it, they're mere **parasites** that used to live in sinners' souls. Weak hearts.. Weak monsters.. **Weak**!"_

_"You've forgotten.. Akifa is a sinner as well, so how did **his** evil Ka grow to be so strong?"_

_Seth remained silent, letting Akunadin take the liberty of answering his own inquiry. __"It must have to with the strength of his hatred.." he paused for a moment, and looked up at the young high priest, "Seth.. if Akifa is a survivor from the village that was plundered years ago.. Then his hatred will be bottomless." _

_The senior priest stopped to switch his gaze back to the floor, as if searching it to find some hidden answer. "..The Sennen Items were intended to be holy relics, a beacon of peace for this world.. But a few people know the evil side hidden within these sacred items... Akifa knew that secret."_

_"What? All that nonsense about the Sennen Items opening the door to the after world? The contract of darkness with the great evil God? ..You mean that thief's story was true!" Seth questioned, exclaiming his last statement._

_"We cannot let Akifa have the Sennen Items! It would mean the fall of the kingdom!" Akunadin confirmed firmly._

_"Master.. I have an idea."_

_The Sennen Eye wielding priest looked up once more._

_"...There must be people living in the city whose Ka have hidden abilities.." the high priest started, "We should **capture** those that look promising... And develop their Ka to turn them into powerful weapons!" Seth paused for a minute, a sly sneer taking hold of his countenance. "If Ka gain power by** hatred**, then we can **torture** them. No one will stop us. We are the highest authority, beneath the Pharaoh. I alone am second in command, and have the power to control as many armies as I please in all of Egypt if given acquiescence by the Pharaoh.. Torture should produce results..."_

_"You're mad!" Akunadin stated sharply, "You propose to use the **King's** forces for a manhunt? The Pharaoh would never allow you to abuse the commoners in such a manner!"_

_"This isn't a **manhunt**.. This is a **Ka** hunt.." the auburn-haired priest of authority replied, his cerulean eyes gleaming with exhilaration, "..Of course, if the Pharaoh **knew** of it, he would be **forced** to stop us.. But why should he know? The fact that he is worshipped as a **God** gives him the ultimate political power. The peace and stability of Egypt rests on his shoulders.. However, in times like these, we priests must become the Pharaoh's shadow, and protect the Royal House with Shadow Politics.." _

_As Seth looked up at Akunadin, he was sure that he saw an approving sneer for a fraction of a second. Encouraged by what he was sure he had caught a glimpse of, the high priest continued, his smirk now extending even further along his face, displaying his vibrant white teeth._

_"..At some point, if you wish... I will create a Ka to **surpass** a God."_

_"...A Ka...to surpass a God?" _

_The azure-eyed man wordlessly rotated on his sole towards the exit. _

_"Akunadin, Guardian of the Shrine of Wedju.." Seth started, addressing the aged man by his formal title, giving him a fleeting backwards look, "I ask you.. Leave everything to me..."_

* * *

Seth felt no remorse for the resolution that he had given Akunadin. It was the only thing left to do; there was no other way to solve the problem. It was something that they _had_ to do. It was a must. The future of the kingdom depended on it..

Of course, it would mean having to intentionally torture a mere commoner. He wasn't exactly an advocate of affliction... It was only principle to him when there was no other answer left. This was all for the well-being of the Pharaoh, along with the rest of Egypt; people had to make sacrifices to save the lives of others...

The sound quiet dialogue caused Seth to abruptly leave his thoughts. He looked forward and then behind himself. From where he stood, the Shrine looked like a miniature pyramid. ..Had he really walked that far without realizing it?

The large pillar that was carved with the image of Osiris and Isis now looked like a conventionally sized tablet. The four pointed columns that were placed around it also looked undersized. The stairway that led to the mantle-like structure placed at the top of the entrance that was decorated with heraldic signs was only discernable if you strained your eyes. Even more difficult to discern were the etches on the two walls around the entrance. They were both similar; their only variation was the picture that was engraved into each. The left wall was imprinted with a representation of Horus, while the right presented a picture of Seth. Surrounding the Shrine, the brunette-haired man could see, were the long line of sphinxes that stretched all the way to the large wall that acted as a shield in case of incoming assaults.

Seth turned back around and narrowed his gaze in front of him. The two guards that had been whispering immediately ceased their discussion. The head priest wordlessly walked past the two sentinels, causing them both to feel greatly relieved.

Grabbing the door handle with his left hand, Seth pushed in inward and entered the now softly lit room. Proceeding towards the left of the large space, the vivid blue-eyed man decided to take a shorter route to his chambers, and began climbing a small flight of stairs.

He ascended higher and higher with each step, the only sounds being his footsteps and breathing. As he reached the long corridor that led to the bedchambers, he saw an azure-tinted light emanate from the room behind him out of the corner of his eye. He recognized the room, despite the cerulean light illuminating from it once. It was the chamber Isis used when she needed additional assistance in reading the future with her Sennen Tauk. Did this mean that she was still awake?

The high priest rotated around and walked over to the room that he sensed was occupied. His theory was correct when he saw three individuals gathered inside of the chamber.

Isis was positioned in front of a round stone tablet that was inscribed with various forms of hieroglyphics. A blue flame rose from the hole at the center of the circular tablet. She seemed to be concentrating on her Tauk rather fixedly for her eyes were shut tightly. Shaada was seated at her right, while Karim leaned against a wall to her left, his arms folded over his chest; they both observed her carefully. Seth nevertheless kept himself a few feet away from the door, taking an extra precaution so that he would not be seen.

As the cerulean glow lightly flickered, the lone female in the room opened her eyes. She glanced at both Shaada and Karim, and shook her head.

"..Ever since Akifa arrived, my vision of the future has been clouded. But I must continue in my efforts to see through the darkness."

"Preserve your energy, high priestess.." the Ankh bearing priest began, "The battle with Akifa has taken a toll on all of us."

"I agree. When Akifa returns, we will need our full power to face him. Take a break, my Lady, you should get some rest." The leading priest laughed quietly to himself under his breath. Karim.. He was the only member of the Court that refused to address both Isis and himself by their proper titles. Rather, he referred to them both as the commoners in the village did, calling them 'Lady' or 'Lord.'

Isis weakly smiled at them both. "I appreciate your help, but my Sennen Tauk may be our only hope of knowing what Akifa is plotting next. With the well-being of the citizens of Egypt at stake, rest is a luxury that I cannot afford."

Seth turned away from the room, and began progressing over to his own bedchamber. Before, though, he took a glance at the sapphire-eyed woman with the utmost admiration.

That was just like her.. Always putting the safety and welfare of others before her own. For the five years that he had known her, she had always been concerned for the security of other people. Constantly caring and devoted to Egypt; the land had no idea how blessed it was to have a high priestess like her.

The mahogany-haired man found a small smile tug at the corners of his mouth. He frequently found himself half-smiling whenever he thought about her. No doubt that others may have thought a light beam was uncommon for him, but in reality, it was quite the opposite. Whenever he was alone and became lost in his thoughts of her, a partial smile was recurrent. And whether he wanted to admit it to himself or not, he enjoyed every last bit of it..

Seth came to a halt outside of his door. He was indeed tired; he needed rest. Shaada was right, that confrontation _had_ taken a lot out of all of them, himself included. As the high priest pushed his door open, he found it dimly lit. He was guessing that the servants had muted the light of the torches set upon the inner walls of his chamber.

Other than that though, everything was in precise order. The dark emerald-colored linen sheets were trimly resting on his bed, not a single crease crinkling them. On top of the covers rested his orderly folded ivory-tinted tunic, waiting to be used at any moment. Every other object or article of clothing had been carefully folded up, and was secreted inside a small storage space at the right side of his chamber.

Yes, he had to confess, he was well..neat, for lack of a better word. Naturally he knew that he didn't have to be; he could be as chaotic and disorganized as he pleased. But the fact of the matter was was that he had always been partial of being painstakingly orderly. The dominant priest lightly smirked. The servants must adore him..

Turning away from his thoughts, the Sennen Rod holding man's chestnut raised a hand to the top of his head, and removed the serpentine headpiece that rested upon it. As soon as the headset had been lifted, Seth's hair tidily dropped back into place. His unusual brunette bangs fell over his piercing blue eyes, half-shielding them from view. His remaining locks of hair collapsed at both the left and right sides of his face, causing him to take on an informal sort of look.

Placing the head covering onto his bed next to his cotton tunic, Seth looked away from his divan and sauntered over to the small rectangular shaped window-like hole in his wall that was located a few feet away from his terrace. The opening, however, unlike his balcony, had no doors to cover it.

The young high priest gazed over at the now darkened city, the cerulean shade of the sky matching his own irises.

There had to be someone with a strong enough Ka, one to exceed that of a God, so that they may be able to defeat Diabound.. Out of the entire city, there _had_ to be at least _one_, hadn't there?

Seth felt a small pang of hesitancy hit him. Of course, he _did_ feel tentative about having to sneak around the Pharaoh's back. But it was a trivial feeling; it wasn't like anyone was going to find out. Only Akunadin knew, and by the looks of it, he didn't look like he was going to tell anyone either.

No one else needed to know; absolutely no one.. Not even--

_Isis._

The high priest unconsciously ran a hand through his auburn hair; his action, however, having no affect on the appearance of his amber locks of hair as they returned to their rightful arrangement.

He hadn't even considered this, much less thought of it. He had _never_ kept a secret from Isis. He had always been honest with her; he had told her of his life as a commoner before he became an orphan and began training as a high priest in the palace.

But what was he going to do now? After all, just minutes ago he had reflected on the selflessness and empathy that she held for Egypt and its citizens.

If he told her, there was no way that she would let him go through with it. No matter which method or means of explaining that he used, she would not listen. That was a fact.

So there was only one answer left.. He _had_ to keep his strategy concealed from her. No matter how difficult or unnerving that it was, he had to.

Seth took a deep breath of the fresh night air. As soon as he had accomplished his task, he would tell her what his plot had been and what he had done. There was no doubt that she would be outraged, but she would eventually come to forgive him overtime.

But that was supposing that he _would _complete his task. It wasn't like he was unsure about his ability to succeed; it was the fact that he needed to search _all _of Egypt. This would _not_ be an easy task. He would have to start searching village by village; it would take him days, perhaps weeks, even months.

And while he did, Akifa would still be in hiding, waiting for the perfect chance to strike once again.

Taking in another lungful of air, the high priest clutched the stone at the base of the rectangular gap. He parted his lips, and spoke in a tone barely above a whisper.

"Where are you, Thief King?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** There you have it, chapter four. Before I conclude this ending statement, I would like to let you know that I'm probably going to be rewriting chapter two. It's not going to be anything major if I do, just a few tweaks. I want to start incorporating both perspectives. Unfortunately, with that along with my SAT Preps, this won't be updated in a while. I'm not sure how long, all I know is that it'll be well...a while.

I hope you all can forgive me.. I'll try updating as soon as possible. But until then...review? Please?


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **Wow, I'm happy that I got an update in. I actually can't believe that I did.

* * *

****

Chapter Five---

"Sir! The Pharaoh requests your presence at once!"

The auburn haired high priest lightly winced at being called in such an abrupt manner. It seemed like he was _always_ being bothered whenever he had some spare time on his hands for recreational activities.

With a small sigh, Seth rolled up the scroll about the God Monsters that he had only begun to read, marking with his eyes where he had left off. Pushing out the chair that he was seated in with a slight creak, he edged away from the desk. Arising with his sacred Rod in one hand, and the spool of paper in the other, he analyzed the long rows where other scrolls were stored.

It had taken him quite a while to find the scroll that he had been looking for before; the task of returning the scroll to its rightful place seemed no different. It was highly puzzling to know where each scroll belonged, regardless of the labels that attempted to direct you. There were over a thousand scrolls, so what could you expect from a palace inventory?

Finally, after minutes of scrutinizing, he found the correct location. Inserting the rolled tube of papyrus writing parchment behind two others, he proceeded out of the palace library. As he exited the door-lacking room, he noted the day. This had been the third consecutive day since Akifa had made his existence apparent. With that thought in mind, he began to advance to the small flight of steps that led to the Throne Room.

During the duration of those three days, they had reburied the mummy of Pharaoh Akunumkanon, and secured the tomb even more safely than before. They doubled their usage of traps, and Mahaado had even used his magic to seal the grave as an extra precaution. The Ring bearing priest was sure that no one would be able to get in, and even if they did, getting out would be an undertaking that they would not be able to complete.

Seth in part would have to see it to believe it.

Mahaado had personally taken the blame on letting Akifa raid the final resting place of Pharaoh Akunumkanon, and storm in on the palace. It was easy to see that he was completely guilt-ridden. He had candidly asked Atemu to punish him on multiple accounts. The pharaoh, being the sympathetic soul that he was, denied the request. Instead, he had announced that they were going to be going through drills to improve their Kas.

And that was where it left off.

Since then, they had been through countless practices to strengthen their Kas. Needless to say, they were repetitive. He felt as if he was undergoing training again to become a high priest. It was all the same--summon your Ka, call an attack, repeat if necessary.

So far, he had battled Karim, Shaada, and Akunadin, whom of which he had all defeated with bold finesse. Evidently, Akunadin had been his most challenging opponent yet.

As he reached the last step of the undersized stairway, and entered the side entrance into the Throne Room. Six pairs of eyes, depending whether or not you wanted to count Akunadin's golden one, turned their attention towards him. He disregarded five of the pairs, and turned his attention to the amethyst ones that watched him.

"What is the meaning of this, Great Pharaoh? Another preparatory exercise, I'm presuming?"

"Correct, Seth."

"..Who shall be battling first then?" At present, it was Mahaado who spoke. Seth glanced at him, taking note of the keen sense of determination that his tone projected.

So their Ka battle was still rankling his conscience.. The high priest suppressed a sneer.

"..Rather than having you all duel as individuals, I have decided a more elaborate technique to use. Siamun, if you will explain." the young pharaoh gestured at his vizier.

"Yes, of course, King Atemu." He paused, quietly clearing his throat. The young high priest took this moment of hiatus to join the other four priests that had gathered into the room. Though, as he did, he became aware of something that he had not detected before..

Where was Isis?

"..For this drill, you will split into two teams of three.."

Seth turned away from his thoughts, lightly raising an eyebrow in perplexity.

Teams? So they had to work in squads? He switched his gaze around the room, seeing that everyone, including Akunadin, seemed highly confounded by the declaration.

Moving his azure irises over to the man that had decreed the temporary policy, he expected Atemu to give some sort of an explanation. The king, however, did the exact opposite.

Instead, he sat on his throne with a vacant expression displayed on his face. His arms were crossed over his chest, his head lightly inclined forward to the right. He acted as if the regulations presented to them had been nothing out of the ordinary. The auburn-haired leading priest begged to differ; this was the first time that they had ever been presented with such rules.

"Now, before I reveal the rest of the regulations, let me state the teams." Seth switched his eyes forward in an instant, once again focusing on the partially-covered face of the accessory. "These selections are directly from Pharaoh Atemu."

The abettor looked up, pointing to one of the field positions. "Shaada, to my far left."

The Ankh-bearing priest complied and walked towards the lightly elevated oversized rectangular dais that had been laid out for them. Traditional Egyptian characters were etched out in its center, and three pillars lay flat on their backs on either side of the arena-type structure. Following the orders he was given, the priest positioned himself in front of the farthest tablet at the left.

"Karim, in front of Shaada."

The Sennen Scale possessing priest wordlessly did as asked, and located himself oppositional to Shaada.

"Akunadin, stand to the near right. And Mahaado, situate yourself in the countering spot."

After both men had did as solicited, Siamun turned his head to the cerulean-eyed principal priest. "You, Seth, locate yourself between Akunadin and Shaada." The high priest acted in accordance and sited himself where he was implored to.

"...And lastly, Isis--" the aide paused, looking up, "..Where is Isis?"

..He was wondering when her name would come up.

"In attendance, sir."

Seth, along with every other person on the room, altered their gaze to the right, just in time to see the ocean-eyed high priestess enter the Throne Room. She paid no attention to their stares, and instead walked over to the throne in silence. Placing herself in front of the throne, she bowed, her hands folded together deferentially.

"Forgive me, my pharaoh.. The sentry, it seemed, had trouble locating me..."

"There is no need to ask for such a request, Isis. Your justification is clearly comprehensible." Atemu replied with a light smile as she straightened from her bow.

She returned the smile faintly, her voice sincere as she spoke. "I thank you."

"..We are about to have another training session. This time, however, in teams of three. So Isis, if you will, please position yourself between Mahaado and Karim on the platform that has been set.."

"As you wish, my pharaoh."

Acting upon the words of the king, the midnight-haired woman proceeded to the mildly raised area. As she got into place, Siamun continued.

"Now for the rules... Each team will have three stones, as you can see. You are allowed to summon one monster each. You may use the sealing stones to call monsters from the shrine, or use the spirits of your own Ka.. The team that defeats all of the opponents' monsters wins!"

Seth stood taken by surprise, as he refrained from objecting as best as he could. _All_ of the oppositions' monsters? But that would mean that they.. that he...

The brunette-haired high priest hardened his expression.

So if they were to win, it would mean having to destroy _her_ monster, _Isis's_ monster, in the process. Despite the fact that a few days had gone by since their battle with Akifa, he knew just as well as she that she had not fully recovered from the defining blow that she had taken from Diabound. For that reason, he would much rather not have this drill all together.

But that was easier said than done..

What would they all say, the priests and the Pharaoh alike? More importantly, what would they all _assume_ about Isis and himself? It had already taken him years to prove that their relationship was strictly platonic; and at times even that didn't seem to be enough.

Seth veered his gaze forward, his gaze focusing on Isis. She stared back, unwavering, a look of absolute tranquility set on her countenance. The azure-eyed man thoroughly searched her eyes for some kind of an answer. He, although, could find no such solution..

"Is everyone ready? If so, then let us begin!"

**(1) **"Diaha!" the six figures of authority called out in unison. ..There was nothing he could do, at least _now_ anyway... On the whole, he would just have to avoid attacking her.

...But in the meantime, he had to make this look convincing..

With no other alternative, Seth raised out his right arm, "Let's go! Duos, my spirit Ka! Mirror of my soul! I summon you!" As the creature formed behind him, the chief priest fleetingly moved his arm to the side.

**(2) **"Monster Ka sealed in the stone slab.. Zerua, come forth!" Shaada yelled, holding his Sennen Ankh out in front of him, causing the stone slab to recoil upwards and site a falcon-headed beast next to him.

"Magus of Illusion!" Mahaado beckoned, becoming the third individual to enter the field with his miniature spellcaster.

"Holy Emanation Spiria!"

The high priest silently wished that Isis had summoned a monster from the stone slab. Even if it was destroyed, it wouldn't drain her of a great deal of strength. But now that she had called upon her Ka, his task had become even more complicated..

While thinking of a strategy, though, he could at least do away with Mahaado's paltry necromancer..

"Even in a training battle, I'll destroy _anyone _who stands against me! Duos! Attack Magus of Illusion!" Promptly, the larger beast charged at the magician, its sword fiercely swinging as it aimed for its target.

"Have you forgotten the power of the Magus, high priest?" Mahaado questioned confidently.

Seth lightly growled as a glare took hold of his stormy blue eyes.

"Tap into your special ability, and counter, my spellcaster! Use your sealing spell!"

"It's not that easy, Mahaado!" the primary priest yelled.

"..I choose this moment to summon a Ka!" Akunadin exclaimed, as the tablet behind him sprung upward, "Dark Ushebti!"

"No! It'll take Duos's place!" Mahaado grimaced. The russet-eyed priest's dreaded suspicion soon turned into an alarming reality as the necromancer's magic seal attached itself around the sarcophagus-like monster.

"The Ushebti are sacrificial substitutes! And so the Dark Ushebti absorbs the spell intended for my Ka!" the high priest explained proficiently, "And now I can continue with my attack!"

"I won't let that happen. Take this, Seth!"

As the amber-haired man perceived the mystic voice of the only female in the room, he all but staggered back, caught completely off guard.

"Spiria's special power -- the Rainbow Barrier!"

Seth stared, stunned beyond belief as a multi-colored blockade formed in front of his spirit creature.

_Isis?_ _Her_ of all people?

"_What_?" the prominent priest nearly stuttered out, "A shielding wall! I can't get to them!" He turned his questioning azure irises towards Isis once more.

_Why did you attack me?_ he urged, trying his best to convey his query in silence.

As she gazed back, Seth saw a flicker of poignant grief pass through her blue-jeweled eyes. All the same, he remained puzzled.

What was she trying to get across to him?

"I'll handle this, high priest Seth! Zerua, use your power!" Shaada interjected ardently, "Dispel magic!"

In concordance, the beaked creature crossed its alligator-like wrists, triggering the formation of a spherical light. As the monster pushed the whirling mass of light forward towards the barricade, the sundry-colored obstruction shattered.

"No! He canceled my spell!" the high priestess exclaimed in astonishment.

"The Rainbow Barrier is destroyed!" the Ankh-holding priest confirmed.

"I've been waiting for this!" Karim ejaculated at long last, "Trap monster! Desert Trapdoor Spider!"

Without delay, a giant arachnid lightly emerged from the now aloft stone wedge. Parting the two pinchers at the front of its mouth, it launched a thick white filament towards the falcon-headed beast.

"He's caught in the spider's web!" the Ankh-bearing priest expostulated as he stared in disbelief at the spirit monster that had become ensnared in the white thread.

He could use this to his advantage: to destroy Mahaado's insignificant magician once and for all.

"..Priest Shaada... Thank you for your assistance.." the high priest began, a cunning sneer resting on his lips, "Now let _me _lend a hand..."  
The addressed priest gave his superior a quizzical glance. His uncertainty, however, was answered when he a loud slash was secreted into the room.

Shaada widened his eyes, his teeth clenched in utmost disbelief.. "What?"

"What? He attacked his _own team's_ monster?" Mahaado asked disbelievingly.

"Each time Duos sacrifices one of his allies, his power _doubles_!" the principal priest answered, his smirk stretching even farther across his face. "I'll destroy the Dark Ushebti as well.. To _triple_ Duos's attack power!"

As the monster Ka was cut in half, the sword-brandishing creature not only grew in power, but also in size. Seth stared in contentment at the horror-struck expressions that the opposing priests held. As his gaze finally fell on Isis, though, he felt his sneer flicker at her shocked appearance.

Thinking back to the emotion she held in her eyes only minutes before, he fully comprehended what her wordless plea of sorrow had meant.

For the time being, they needed to put aside their concerns for the other. They had to focus on strengthening both themselves and the other.. It was for their own good, no matter how much pain it caused.

With much effort, Seth realized what he had to do..

"Go on, boy!"

The high priest turned his eyes towards his former teacher. Akunadin's left eye was shooting him a demanding look, while his Sennen Eye gleamed violently, almost piercing through him.

As an unconventional feeling took hold of him, the high priest averted his stare back forward, a smug smirk setting onto his face. "I'll take care of all of your spirits at once... Aura Crush!"

As his Ka heaved forward and attacked, however, Seth's sneer lessened at once. He instantly regretted his actions..

A single thought ran through his mind as a thrashing reverberation followed by an intense light and haze of smoke were projected into the room..

_Forgive me, Isis..._

* * *

****

(1) - The Egyptian word for "Duel Start."

**(2) - **In the Manga, Zerua (also called _Zelua_), is a monster Ka sealed in the stone slab, and not Shaada's actual Ka. (See Chapter Three for corrections if needed.)

Please review! I really want your feedback on this story! Regarding when I'll update this fiction, I'll do it as soon as possible. At the moment I'm currently planning on rewriting another one-shot fanfiction of mine. So please, give me some time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Finally! An update! I had a lot of fun writing it, actually. (Please note that I've also done some revising of the preceding chapters.)

* * *

Chapter Six---

Through the now vanishing screen of gray mist, the pale-skinned high priest was faintly able to distinguish the outlines of two figures plummet to the floor. He quickly felt himself tense, hoping that one of the two silhouettes hadn't been Isis. Bringing his left hand down, Seth clutched at his Rod painfully, waiting for the film of ashen smoke to completely clear.

What had he done?

It was entirely his fault if something severe had happened to her. The high priest mentally cursed himself for carrying on his assault. He shouldn't have struck..

Suddenly and unexpectedly a newly-fangled thought hit him.

..._Hold on_...

Why _had _he chosen to attack in the first place? Sure, he had realized what he had been _expected _to do, although there had still been doubt in his mind.

But then, for a split second, the uncertainty had diminished; the uneasiness he had about attacking Isis had thoroughly disappeared.. He hadn't cared about the repercussions of his actions; he had just wanted to win... So he had called out his assail.

Still though.. Even _with_ these specifics, something still didn't fit. He still needed to figure out one thing...

What had _caused_ him to attack in the first place?

Seth replayed the entire fraction of the conflict inside of his mind, recalling as best as he could what had happened before he had stated his assault.

He remembered reflecting upon the emotion held in Isis's eyes after she had blocked his attack with her Ka's barrier. Despite what she had wordlessly stressed, he had still been unsettled about what to do. His mind had wavered back and forth; debating the pros and cons of what he had to do..

And then...

The high priest's eyes widened as realization hit him. _Akuandin_.

It was undeniably true; he had attacked moments after Akunadin had given him that insistent look. -- But why? It had not been the _first_ time Akunadin had shot him such a stare. No, he had presented him with many over the years--when he had been a boy, and now as a high priest.

This time, though.. It had been...different. His right eye.. His _Sennen Eye_ had flashed, quite viciously. It was almost as if he had tried to..

No. He hadn't...

He couldn't have possibly...

"Very well, Seth. You win." Siamun's voice sent Seth crashing back into reality. Coughing and panting followed soon after.

As casually as he could, the high priest veered his gaze forward. The smoke had almost totally vanished, only wisps of it curling around the outer regions of the arena.

The center of the platform, however, told an entirely different story..

Karim was on his knees at the left, his left arm nimbly propping him upward as he lightly coughed and breathed heavily. Mahaado, on the other hand, was in far worse condition. He, too, had fallen to his feet, but his breathing was as hoarse and raspy as ever. To Seth, it seemed that his right hand and arm seemed to be the only crutches supporting him from collapsing all together. Apprehensively, the azure-eyed man turned towards the only woman of the group.

Isis coughed rather stiffly, her left hand covering her mouth, while her right was clasped tightly in front of her. Her knees were bent forward slightly, but she was standing nevertheless. There was no use in denying it, she _had_ taken a significant blow. But, on the whole, she seemed in better condition compared to the others. The brunette-haired leading priest quietly muttered a few words of gratitude to the gods, noting to offer an additional prayer at the temple in the near future.

The Rod wielding priest took a few defiant steps forward. Now that he knew Isis was safe, he could proceed with the other matter at hand..

"Priest Mahaado!" he started accusatorily, folding his arms in front of him irritably, "What kind of spirit is _that_ to protect the Pharaoh's Tomb? That was _pathetic_! You need to strengthen your Ba!"

The injured priest said nothing, and only shifted his gaze to the floor, almost guiltily.

Karim, who at present had fully arisen, came and stood by the still fallen Mahaado. He glanced down at the priest thoughtfully, as if searching for a few words to say on his behalf..

"Lord Seth.. I admit that we lost... But... " he paused hesitantly, "...What value is there in winning if it means sacrificing your own allies?"

Seth felt a strong urge to roll his eyes, but instead shut them impatiently, "War isn't won by the number of soldiers.. Or the number of words." He turned away, beginning to proceed off the platform. "Mark _these_ words, Priest Karim.. I'll listen to you _after_ you become a more worthwhile opponent."

The high priest took a look over his right shoulder, shooting the two priests a stony stare. As he broke the glare, he turned his eyes towards Isis, giving her a brief, slightly softened look. He then straightened himself fully and advanced off the arena.

"Seth."

The leading priest immediately came to a halt, facing his addresser, who just so happened to be the Pharaoh.

"My Lord?"

"A battle strategy that relies on _strengths_ sometimes reveals unforeseen _weaknesses_..."

A smirk lined the auburn-haired priest's lips, "Is that so...?"

"True power would never mean hurting or relinquishing your allies... Your _friends_." the amethyst-eyed King explained firmly.

"Really. Then what _is_ power?" Seth inquired, lightly amused. Swiftly, though, the amusement turned into attentiveness as he conceived a new idea.

Perhaps he could use this philosophy to his advantage..

"It may be presumptuous of me, but I would appreciate _instruction_ from the Great Pharaoh! Would it be possible to duel right here and now?"

"Seth! You insult the Pharaoh!" Siamun interjected in outrage.

"Very well!"

"Great Pharaoh!" the vizier exclaimed frantically.

The tri-color haired King departed from his throne, progressing forward onto the large tablet. By now, it had been completely cleared, the five Item bearers standing a few feet off the edges. They, like Siamun, also seemed alarmed. Seth paid no attention to their shock, and instead, acting in compliance, placed himself contradictory to Atemu so that they were both facing each other.

"Now then.. Let us commence this, Seth."

"By all means.." the azure-eyed man began, still sneering, "I shall enjoy seeing the power of the Gods.."

"..No... I won't summon one of the Gods." the Pharaoh answered in disagreement.

The high priest nimbly jerked his head back, straightening his neck stiffly. Was he serious?

"One stone tablet is all I need..." In an instant, the tablet behind him shot upward, ready to be used.

The brunette-haired man felt his lips tug upwards in pure skepticism. "No God? But my spirit beast, Duos.. Are you sure?"

"You don't need to hold back, Seth." Atemu stated resolutely. ..Was that so?

"I don't? Well then..." _..this will surely be an interesting match..._, he added silently.

After a brief pause, they both connected gazes and shouted out in accord, "Diaha!"

"I summon Duos!" Seth declared, wasting no time in bringing out his Ka. Indeed, he would truly enjoy seeing what monster Ka the Pharaoh had in store for him.

"Great Pharaoh!" the masked advisor repeated, even more frenetically than before.

"This is the Ka I choose!" the spiky-haired King stated, his left hand shooting behind him to the upright pillar.

"A monster is appearing on the stone slab!" Isis exclaimed. Sure enough, an image had begun to engrave itself into the center of the tablet.

The high priest watched the outline as it began to take form. He struggled to see what it was turning into, but found his exertion to be pointless. What sort of monster Ka could it be?

As the impression finished taking shape, however, Seth couldn't believe his eyes.

There, in the middle of the large tablet was a very small creature--if you could even call it one. Circular in shape, it was rather small and bushy, having petite hands and feet. A pair of eyes stared back at him, almost goggling.

"What?" questioned a very incredulous Karim.

"_That_ little thing?" Mahaado inquired, taken aback.

Seth, too, stared doubtfully. Was this some sort of trick? Was he making _fun_ of him? Surely, the Pharaoh _couldn't_ be serious.. The principle priest grimaced in provocation.

_Then, by my power.. I'll **crush** that slap before that Ka can even be summoned!_, he resolved bitterly.

"Aura Crush!"

The Ka spirit hastily charged forward, its sword pointed outward. As its the blade made contact with its target, the pillar was reduced to rubble. Stone fragments of a variety of sizes dashed threw the air, as if helplessly searching for a way to put themselves back together--but to no avail.

The chief priest beamed triumphantly at the situation, "I did it!"

"..You think so?" the King questioned coolly, smiling enigmatically.

"What do you--" In a flash, Seth realized what Atemu meant. ...Did his eyes deceive him? No.. No! It was real!

"A monster is appearing on _each fragment_ of the shattered slab!" he managed to exclaim, his beam now turned upside down. Sure enough, a miniature image of the already diminutive creature was forming on each damaged portion. It seemed as if thousands appeared with each passing second!

"This Ka has a special power," the young King began cleverly, "When its sealing slab is broken, it multiplies. If you attack without thinking, _you lose_!"

He could hardly believe it.. How could the Pharaoh have been so perceptive?

"I summon the monsters now!"

Instantly, the tiny, shaggy creatures emerged from their dormancy with slight popping sounds. In small clusters, they immediately began to cling themselves onto the large sword wielded by the opposition.

"What?" Seth demanded, breaking through the aggravating squeaks and peeps made by the balls of fluff, "He can't use his sword!"

"See! Power is a fragile thing.."

As the tri-color haired King finished, the small monsters, as if scheduled, began exploding, one right after another. The high priest watched, clutching at his chest as the adhered creatures of fur destroyed his Ka's sword, arm, and finally, his entire body.

He breathed in and out heavily, stifling the pain as much as he could. He couldn't make himself look weak; no, he had already been defeated by the Pharaoh. In the most crushing way, no less.. He had to compose himself.

With a final deep breath, he straightened himself. Ignoring the pain that still throbbed agonizingly in his chest, he paced over to the other seven individuals.

As he took his position next to his former teacher, Isis shot him a passing glance from the corner of her eyes. She was worried; he could tell.

"Alive and well, Seth?"

The high priest averted his gaze over to King, who presently sat on his throne, waiting intently for an answer with thoughtful eyes. Seth felt a few other pairs of eyes begin to watch him as well--one of whom that belonged to Akunadin.

"Yes, my Lord." the pale-skinned prime priest answered briskly, but courteously. Seth faintly saw Isis's shoulders relax.

"Very well then." The mauve-eyed Pharaoh supplied him with a light nod. He then turned his attention over to the person that kneeled before him. Seth inquisitively did the same.

"Mahaado."

"Great Pharaoh.. As captain of the Royal Tomb Guard...I, Mahaado, will take command of the soldiers stationed at Pharaoh Akunumkanon's tomb."

"The Thief Akifa could reappear at any moment." Atemu began, concerned, "Use as many guards as you need. Protect the tomb! I expect your best, Mahaado!"

"We had set the most _ingenious _of traps.." Siamun interposed, "But Akifa sneaked past them easily, and robbed us of everything he could carry. If we only _repair_ the traps, the tragedy will be repeated.."

"Do not worry." the Ring bearing priest stated rather boldly, "There is a _new_ trap sure to catch any thief."

Seth sneered, interrupting, "..Mahaado.. You won't get a _second_ chance to clear your name. The _next_ time the Pharaoh's Tomb is robbed, you will be _stripped_ of the priesthood!"

Mahaado once again fell silent, the past still having an evident toll on his conscience.

"Seth.. That is for the _Pharaoh_ to decide!" the consultant exclaimed in outrage.

"Mahaado! Don't be _blinded_ by your guilt. Think only of fulfilling your duties!"

The priest slanted his right arm diagonally and placed it onto his chest, his hand forming into a fist. "My Lord!" he affirmed in a sincere pledge as his russet eyes fell shut.

"Please, Mahaado! Protect my father's tomb!"

If it was only that easy..

* * *

Whiffs of lotuses, lilac, and primrose lined the cool night air as it brushed against Isis's skin. She shifted restlessly on the gray stone bench, completely contrasting against the tranquility of the garden.

But, after all, how _could_ she relax?

Mahaado had only just departed for King Akunumkanon's crypt, the remorse clearly having a large influence on his decisions. She whispered a silent prayer for him, making an effort in trying to rid herself of the ominous feeling that was haunting her.

..What was this feeling? Concern? Apprehension? Or rather...

Guilt..

It was true; even now the memory pained her. It seemed as if it had been years since she had faced Seth in a duel, let alone been attacked by him. In fact, now that she really thought about it, the duel they had prior to this one _had_ occurred years ago. To be precise, two days after she had first entered the palace..

_"Be silent." _

_Akunadin's sharp, icy tone broke through the quiet whispers of the small groups of boys that had been conversing. Satisfied as the teens silenced themselves at once, he began once again._

_"As you have all been informed, Isis.." he paused, his stare turning to the only girl in the room, "has been selected to become **high priestess**." He forced out the last two words with obscurity. "With this in mind," he continued, now significantly malicious, "I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I asked you a few questions."_

_She raised her head, staring back at him composedly, "Not at all, sir." _

"Well then.. Define for me what 'Ba' is."

"In addition to being one of the three major components that compose an individual, 'Ba' can be viewed as a disconnected bodily _form of subsistence of its owner, even prior to death. Along with this, a Ba is a life-force or spiritual energy. It is a power certain individuals call upon to summon creatures. As a result, the Ba can be drained. If the Ba is exhausted enough, a person may die." _

The high priest stared in complete disbelief, clearly taken off-guard. "..How are you so educated?"

"I was taught as a young girl, sir."

"By whom?"

"My mother."

Akunadin's eyebrows knitted together, "Your mother?"

"Yes. As a girl, she was educated by her father, who worked as a scribe."

_"I see.." the Eye possessing man began, regaining his equanimity over the unexpected answer, "In that case, I suppose you won't have difficulty in telling me what 'Ka' means."_

_"The Ka is another one of the components of an individual being. The Ka can be said to be a type of universal, vital force. There is a difference between the Internal and External Ka, and the Royal and Human Ka." _

"However, when referring to how it ties in with the Ba, the Ka is the monster that is the best representation of the soul of the person who summoned it. Summoning a Ka into existence drains the Ba of the one who has called upon it. Therefore, if the Ka is damaged, the person who called it forth is more than likely to feel that pain as well."

"Lastly, the Ka of a person can change; it can be integrated into another form."

_"..Well put," the high priest started in a tone of acrimony, "But tell me.. Do **you** have a spirit Ka?" He gazed at her with a content, almost malignant gleam in his eye. _

_"As a matter if fact, I do, sir."_

_"It's not wise to fabricate the truth, girl."_

_"I am doing no such thing, sir. I speak the truth."_

_"Is that so?"_

_"Yes, sir. And if you're still doubtful, I could always show you."_

_"Do so then." stated a skeptical Akunadin. _

_The raven-haired girl did as asked. Her aquamarine eyes fell shut as her hands positioned themselves parallel to one another in front of her. She focused, deeply concentrating on her Ka._

_"Holy Emanation Spiria!"_

_Slowly but surely an outline began to form on the field. Long white wings protruded from the shoulders of her Ka, which was a Winged Beast. Three feathers extended from her forehead, while dark blue locks of hair cascaded down her back. Her sea green tinted skin contrasted against the patterns of her pale and dark violet attire, giving her a mystic appearance._

_The high priest lightly growled under his breath, easily livid. "..You may have succeeded in conjuring a Ka," he began, his countenance now unimpressed, "but its strength is an entirely different matter." _

At this moment, his gaze cut across to the left, eyeing one of the five boys who sat with his arms crossed apathetically.

_"Seth." _

_The addressed teen looked up, his azure eyes showing the vaguest curiosity underneath his brunette bangs, "Master?" _

_"Due to the fact that your Ka, Duos, is quite formidable, I am selecting you to duel Isis."_

_"Master!"_

_Akunadin jerked his stare away, his eyes flaming in irritation as he turned to the boys who had arisen in protest. "Yes?" he questioned icily._

_"Master.." one of the boys began, his mauve eyes showing apprehension, "Seth's been training for eight years, his Ka--"_

_"Prince Atemu," the high priest stated rigidly, "While I do understand your concern, need I remind you that **I** am the instructor?"_

_The pharaoh's son fell silent in an instant. His appeal, however, wouldn't die out quite as easily.._

_"The prince is right, master! Isis has only just arrived.."_

_"Yes. Both the prince and Mahaado are correct! This is hardly fair." the dark-haired boy pressed forward._

_"Please reconsider, master."_

_"**Silence**!"_

_Akunadin's voice emerged in a fuming demand, each syllable an aggravated hiss. "I don't believe I asked for input. Now sit down." He shot a foreboding glare at Atemu, "**All** of you."_

_The four boys did as they were told and sat down resentfully, exchanging reluctant looks amongst themselves._

_"Now, as I was saying.." the Sennen Eye holding man began, "Seth will duel Isis. The battle shall take place in this room promptly, so I suggest you two get into your positions."_

_Isis coolly arose, her Ka momentarily vanishing until she had placed herself to the right of the room. Seth soon followed, situating himself divergently._

_"Other than counterattacks, only two attacks will be permitted. One each--the second, if necessary.." Akunadin expressed the last few words with a hint of amusement; almost slyly. "Call forth your Kas now!"_

_"Spiria.." the sapphire-eyed girl stated softly._

_The opposing teen dramatically threw forward a hand, "Duos!" Following his command, his Ka immediately took shape behind him._

_So it seemed that the others weren't embellishing; his spirit monster **was** strong. Dyed with designs of black and dark blue, his Ka, a Beast, stood with a large gray sword held firmly in its right hand._

_"I'll give you the liberty of attacking first."_

_Seth's amused voice broke through the stiff silence. As she looked up and met his gaze, she saw a confident smirk play across his features, instantly lighting his pale complexion. But, she had to admit, even with his vanity and ignorance... He was rather striking._

_"I pass."_

_The young high priest-in-training raised a quizzical eyebrow, "Really then?"_

_"Yes. You may attack."_

_"Those are daring words.." he replied. "But words which I will gladly accept!" he added quickly, a hand shooting up and pointing towards her Ka, "Go, Duos, and attack Spiria! Aura Sword!"_

_"Deflect his attack, Spiria! Rainbow Barrier!" Isis called out as the dark-colored spirit monster directed for an attack._

_"What?" With a flash of multihued light, the boy's Ka was forced back, resuming its previous position._

_The four boys shot up in amazement; even Akunadin took a few watchful steps ahead._

_"...A..barricade?"_

_"Yes. This is my Ka's special ability," she replied serenely to the incredulous teen, "And now..I will attack. Strike, his Ka, Spiria!"_

_Her spirit monster glided forward, stopping a few feet away from the sword wielding Ka. As she outstretched her hands, the conflicting Ka began to twist and contort wildly, clutching at its head._

_"What--What've you done to him!" Seth demanded rather than asked in a fierce tone. _

_"Spiria's attack consists of a mixture of telekinesis and telepathy. For that reason, her attack is mental, and not physical."_

_The opposing teen snarled, a light wince marking his pain, "Don't let her manipulate you, Duos. Retaliate! Counter her assault!" The Ka complied, however, acting rather blindly. He swung his sword aimlessly, acting as if he was desperately trying to find a lantern in a pitch black room. Suddenly, though, with a fleeting stroke of luck, he was able to make contact with a solid form--a wing._

_Isis took in a harsh breath as her Ka's wing was severed. With a shrill gasp, her Ka critically withdrew; she fell to the floor moments after. She inhaled a few much needed lungfuls of air, her right hand firmly stabilizing her from falling._

_"Incredible!"_

_She heard hurrying footsteps approach her, a mixture of voices making themselves present._

_"That was fantastic!" one exclaimed._

_"Well done!" another chimed in._

_The girl looked up to see the excited and thrilled appearances of the four boys. One of the boys, Karim, reached down and offered his hand towards her. She accepted it gratefully and pulled herself to her feet._

_"How is your Ka so strong?" a teen out of the quartet asked._

_"Mahaado! At least ask her how she is first!" the prince interjected._

_The teen paused, as if regretting his words. "..You are right, of course, prince Atemu." the long-haired boy turned towards the girl apologetically, "I'm sorry.. I should have..."_

_"No.." Isis interrupted offering him a light smile, "It's fine, thank you." She paused for a second, collecting her thoughts, "But, as for my Ka, it was simple practice that strengthened it. When I lived in the village, I would summon it whenever possible, and attempt to fortify it, along with myself."_

_"Well, it looks like it worked." the blue-eyed boy of the group replied, "You **did **nearly win." He gestured his hand forward. Isis followed his gesticulation, surprised to find Seth on the floor. So her Ka had actually affected him?_

_"That will be enough." Akunadin's unusually confounded voice shot throughout the room, "You are dismissed." He abruptly left as he finished, his eyes narrowed forward as he quickly walked out of clear sight. Was he truly abashed at the fact that Seth had scarcely won?_

_Silently, Isis slipped from out the cluster of boys who were now conversing about their own Kas amongst themselves, and progressed over to her earlier adversary, "You were an admirable opponent."_

_The boy rose to his feet at once, straightening himself curtly before staring down at her with an emotionless look, "I would say the same for you, but that would mean having to disregard the fact that you're a peasant."_

_By now, the quartet of boys had fell quiet; they listened in intently._

_"Tell me," the girl began, unflustered, "Do you consider yourself to be strong?"_

_"Without a shred of doubt."_

_"And are you not from a village yourself?"_

_"I was."_

_"Therefore, doesn't that make you a peasant as well?" _

_Seth snarled over the emission of snickers from the cluster of teens, "At least I'm not an imposter." Laying emphasis on his statement, the auburn-haired boy turned and began proceeding out of the room. _

The girl countered, softly replying to his turned back, "And at least my narcissism doesn't surpass my intellect."

"Isis."

Startled by the sudden interruption of thought, the woman being addressed turned to the sound of the voice.

Seth briskly emerged from the dark shadows of the corridor, the scent of myrrh and sandalwood incense wafting from his obligatory high priest robes. Isis mused at the irregularity. He wasn't required to go to the temple this late at night.. Had he really gone on his own accord?

"You should be resting."

She had only just gone through this with Mahaado before he had departed. "I'm fine."

The cerulean-eyed man wordlessly stirred, moving over and taking a seat next to her, clearly lost in thought. Here and there, he made a few subtle movements, as if on the verge to speak; he always halted mid-way, however, almost like he was undecided. Although, she made no notion in pressing him forward, and instead drifted with the stillness of the night.

"..Forgive me..for what I've done..."

"It was something you had to do."

"...No..No.. I shouldn't have..."

"There was no other way. Please, Seth, just--"

"_There's **always** another way_!"

Isis fell silent at his sudden outburst, lightly cringing at his harsh tone. Ever since they were children, she had always secretly loathed that ruthless, insensitive quality his voice took on. And now.. Now that he had directed it towards her, it felt even more upsetting.

Seth, as if noting her distress, began once more.. His voice so soft, so mute that even Isis couldn't help but look up in surprise.

"It's just.. If anything were to happen to you, Isis...I would never forgive myself."

Noticing his strain and tension, the high priestess lifted her left hand and gently placed it onto his right, which was firmly clutching his Rod. His grip seemed so intense, in fact, that she could almost see the white of his bones. Running her thumb across the back of his hand, she made an attempt to calm him down.

"..I vow to protect you. To protect you always."

The high priest's unexpected words of declaration caught her off-guard. Her voice faltered, but she managed to utter a few words of disagreement in one way or another.

"...Seth, I understand why you would do such a thing..but... You don't have to do this just for my well-being."

He turned to her, his azure eyes filled with the utmost sincerity. "I'm not doing this because I _have_ to.. I'm doing this because I _want_ to. Don't you understand, Isis? ..I..." He paused indefinitely, swallowing his words. "..I care about you a great deal, you know that. We've been..friends since we were children, and in this time of turbulence and uncertainty, I want to keep you safe from harm."

"..During our duel, when I realized that _I _was the source of your pain, I felt as if I had been pierced by a double-edged sword. My stamina was slowly crumbling, and I felt the urge to run out to you; to save you. Words alone cannot depict what I felt.. All I know is that..if I had lost you..."

Isis gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as he trailed off. "I thank you, Seth. And I give you my complete faith and trust, knowing that I will be kept out of harm's way." A gentle smile traced her lips. Seth returned the smile halfway, an almost uneasy feeling taking over him at the rare radiance of her beam.

As if on cue, the two looked away, an awkward silence falling upon them both. The high priest let the light wind slowly carry off his qualms and uncertainties, even if it was just for the moment. He needed to leave this strain about Egypt..its citizens..the palace..the Court..the pharaoh...and of course..

He took a sideways glance at Isis, on the verge of asking a question that had haunted his thoughts for years. His readiness, however, pointless as he saw that her eyes had fallen shut. She sat perfectly still--save for her relaxed breathing. Even the grip she had had on his hand had loosened.

Perhaps he should wake her up.. No.. No, he didn't have the heart to do that... Not when she looked so freed from anxiety, so peaceful..

Slipping his hand out from under hers, he let his left lightly grab her wrist and pull her forward. Submitting immediately, she fell at the base of his right collarbone, her hand reflexively placing itself onto his chest. Seth stifled a smile, and instead let his Rod holding arm lock around her waist.

He once again let his thoughts drift off slowly, unconscious of his own exhaustion. Gradually, he felt his eyes begin to lid shut. He yielded submissively, slumber taking over him with unprecedented power...

* * *

Rustle rustle

Seth awoke with a start as the soft feeling of fabric shifted beside him and brushed against his fingers. He glanced down vigilantly, realizing the presence that he still held near. So he _hadn't _returned to his chamber after all..

He took in a deep, cleansing breath. At once, his senses were infused with the perfume of jasmine. Jasmine.. An uncommon scent, only familiar to Isis. Even the cloth of her headdress couldn't stop the fragrance from emanating from her raven locks of hair..

Gently unclasping his left hand from the one she had resting on his chest, he reached up and lightly brushed his fingers across her cheek. Even in sleep she was the picture of exquisite beauty. How she reminded him of a rose; an extraordinary blossom in the arid land of Egypt.

A desert rose..

Seth mused at the perfection of the designation. Removing his hand from her face, he placed it upon her excess, which lay upon his right arm. If only they could continue stay like this, ridden of the duties that came along with their position. This way he'd know that she would always be safe. Protected by his side..

But alas, life was not so fair. He knew he had to wake her now that it was dawn. Now, before they were missed..

Lowering his head slightly, he put his mouth to her ear. "Isis.. It's daybreak."

She furrowed her eyebrows together lightly before opening her eyes, blinking a bit to let her eyes adjust to the sunlight. Her eyes, as if involuntarily, fell upon Seth. Realizing where her right hand lay, she quickly removed it from off his chest, her expression becoming shocked at once.

"Seth? But.." She briefly trailed off in uncertainty, surveying the greenery around her. "...How am I here, in the garden? With you, no less.."

"Fatigue. Your exhaustion caused you to fall asleep here last night."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

The high priest sneered a bit, as if mocking her question, "How could I when you looked so serene?"

"So you truly stayed with me throughout the entire night?"

"Evidently."

Isis lowered her gaze to the floor, searching it with her eyes thoughtfully, "Thank you."

"You would have done the same thing."

The high priestess smiled a bit, lifting her gaze up ahead. Seth followed it, becoming surprised to find any army of guards proceeding towards the palace entrance. With them, they tugged forward a large sealing tablet that had an image engraved onto it. He strained his eyes, attempting to identify the impression. Because of the distance, however, he found his effort to no avail. But... There was one thing that he _did_ recognize..

Those were the same soldiers that _Mahaado_ had taken along with him to the tomb. Although, if _they_ were returning... Where was _he_?  
...Maybe they should..

"Perhaps we should join the guards at the front of the palace." Clairvoyance. Yet another one of Isis's highly regarded gifts.

Seth nodded in agreement, slipping his arm off around her waist and removing his left hand from hers. Rising to his feet, he bowed a bit, extending his left hand towards her.

"My Lady."

The high priestess lightly laughed, taking his hand as he smirked at her. After getting pulled up to her feet, the two made no time in dawdling and began walking the narrow path to the palace entrance at once. They made their way through the curved walkway in silence, both striding somewhat faster with each step, anxious to see why the soldiers had arrived without the priest.

As they reached the entry they saw that the rest of the priest court along with Siamun and Atemu had already gathered. A mixture of blank stares, skeptic expressions and utter solemnity lined their faces, while the soldiers lowered their heads in what seemed to be sorrow. The two figure heads of authority moved in closer, making an effort in trying to see the front of the stone slab.

As Isis's eyes came to rest upon the now visible tablet, she gasped, her aquamarine eyes widening as she covered her mouth with a quivering hand.

"...Mahaado.."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, long chapter. I hope it makes up for my previous and future absence. I still haven't updated my one-shot fanfiction, so that will now be my first priority. And with a busy school schedule, I'm sad to say I have absolutely no idea when I'm going to update this. So well, for now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review whether you liked it or not. I'd love to hear feedback!


End file.
